Proto Man's Journal: Looking for Kalinka
by tourise
Summary: To fulfill the promise he made with Dr. Cossack, Proto Man has to run around the country to look for Kalinka Cissack. As a bad bot and a naughty person, he is bad to the bone. This a side story of 'The Brewer', written in Proto Man's first person perspective. [Based on Ruby Spears Mega Man cartoon universe]
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

**Proto Man's Journal: Looking for Kalinka**

_Disclaimer: "Mega Man" and all other related characters belongs to Capcom_

_Author's note:_

_This story is sidequel of my other story "The Brewer", and based loosely off from the Ruby-Spears Mega Man cartoon. _

_It's suggested to read both of the stories together, since this story is took place between chapter 12 and 13 _on "The Brewer" time-line. It is still okay if you only have time to read this, Proto Man will tell you what had happened by himself,.__

__I am happy to acknowage someone is reading my fic, you can also feel free to leave any comment here._ _

___Warning: This is Proto Man's story_, _written in Proto Man's first person perspective.__ Not much of Mega Man will likely appear in here.  
___

* * *

**0\. Prologue **

So, I decided to spit it out, but nobody listen to me, so I write.

I don't know how to explain what I am, or what my name is. I have been called a lot of names. When I was first activated, I couldn't find my own name on my database, so my master, Dr. Wily had given me a name. Since then, I became the right hand man of Dr. Wily, most of the robot masters called me boss, pretty much like the convicts calling the prison guards in the TV drama, I don't like it. My freelance partner Enkar and Ballade call me Jackass, my sister called me Jerk, and Dr. Light called me…better not to mention that. After I fake my own death in the explosion, I was wandering on the streets in New York, the three run away from home kids I saved calling me Jake, since this name sounds more normal than the rest, so I accepted it. Since then, whenever people have asked about my name, I told them my name is Jake.

I have a birth name, a name that had never been used, nobody had ever called me that before i took off my helmet in front of Dr. Light. The funny thing is I didn't know about that name at all, until Cossack brings it up by coincidence, I insisted not to use that name because I am not that person, it is not right if I "stole" it From someone else, I will ruin it.

Up until recently, I have got a nickname as "Cracker biker", which was given by a group of cyclists I met on my journey. Terkina only called me "Cracker", and that name is reserved by her. Thanks to her propaganda, this nickname had become famous among the cyclists on the west coast, and it all because of the cracker tin on my rack…that's a long story to tell.

Only they didn't know, I am the most notorious robot in the world, the fearsome robot warrior, and a humanoid robot, Proto Man.

* * *

I am on my own, and that literally means I have complete freedom. The most direct reason led to this result is my master, Dr. Wily, has been kidnapped and being held hostage in some underground city in Siberia or some shit. I tried to rescue him, but I was heavily outnumbered, I had no choice but flee. Unlike the countless failures we encountered during our attempts on world domination in the past, this time we have complete failure, not only Wily is gone, most of the robot masters were captured by the police, I believe couple of them are still on lose though； I have to fake my own death to get away. That's the worst failure we have ever had.

Skull fortress has been taken over by the government's forces now, I suspect the company has association with the government, only that can explain adequately why the government's forces decided to attack skull fortress while me and Wily were trapped under the "Company" 's underground war factory.

I promised myself I must bring Wily back, no matter he is dead or alive, he is the closest person I ever had, he saved me, made me, I am nothing without him. I will follow him unless he says he doesn't want me around anymore. My power is not enough to take him back now, all I have to do now is to wait, and gather some powerful allies, then wait for the opportunity to strike back. I don't care how long it will take, maybe myself would be ruined in this process, I don't care about it anymore.

That's too much on my history, it will take a year if I go on and on with this, but I won't, what past is past, let's put them behind and concentrate to deal with my own problem now.

* * *

Despite I am alone, that doesn't mean I am wandering around the world without any purpose. I have to go find Dr. Cossack's daughter, I promised him when I nearly get myself killed in the underground facility, since he had helped me out, and I will keep my word to return the favor.

My journey begins on 1st May, the day I finish my contract work on the Hawaiian cruise liner. The idea of this trip was originated when I was working on the ship as a pianist, I guess there are not much people know that I can play piano, this is not one of the preprogrammed function of mine, I learn it all by myself, to fill up the boring days in skull fortress. One night when I was playing poker in the canteen with my colleagues, that's the way I "earn" some pocket money, and they don't who they are playing with, poor stupid bastards…. A Japanese chef joined in and bragged about how he travel from France to Japan on a bike when he was young, the other guys laughed and mocked him, then the chef went back to his cabin and took out an old journal, showing us the proves of his tracks.

My eyes grow wide when I saw that journal; I took it over and read it, the journal recorded this man's journey, maps, train tickets, pictures, everything is inside, and the postmarks are the most attractive thing to me. I had even asked him if I can borrow it to read it, the chef said yes, just don't wreck it because this is his treasure nowhere can buy.

I took the journal back to my own cabin and studied it through every page, just like a new world is hidden inside. There is a world I have never known. Travel on bikes? That's the way of traveling I had never thought of. I thought the humans are lazy; they only travel by cars, trains or airplanes. Besides, humans are not robots, they would get tired and hungry all the time, why would anyone perform such self-abuse action just for fun?

I was wrong, and soon I will know. There are a lot of maniacs in the world, a lot more than I imagine.

I studied that journal for all night long, my circuits were so excited that I couldn't let myself recharge, I felt like every inch of wire inside me is jumping. I still can clearly remember the frowns I saw on the manager's face the next day when I played the wrong notes for at least five times on the lunch session.

The lack of recharge for a day or two wouldn't affect a robot's performance too much. I got missing keys during the performance because my mind had been puzzled with what I read last night. I was so excited that I have finally found something I wanted to do. For an ex-terrorist bad ass robot who have lost everything, this kind of traveling suits me too well; this can take me away from the world of hatred and gets me closer to the peace of nature; make my journey more fantasy and intangible than it already is. If it is possible, I would go get a bike and begin my journey at once, but I was stuck on a ship in the middle of Pacific Ocean back then, I had to at least wait until the ship docks.

I did not pick a very good one, since I couldn't afford those nice bikes in the shop, plus I didn't know anything about bikes and I didn't have time to deliberate on it. I bought my bike from the black market, this bike looks a bit different from the others, the most significant thing is its thick top bar on the frame, it looks weird but I think it should be strong enough to support my weight. The bike cost me one hundred and thirty dollars.

That was a mistake, I should have known that when I buy cheap, that means I will have to pay more for maintenance. In fact, the bike I bought is a piece of shit, except the frame, that's Terkina's conclusion afterwards, a girl I met on my way, I will introduce her later. I didn't believe her, my thinking is it is good as long as it still able to ride on, I don't care about how it looks.

Unfortunately, she was right, the bike has a dozen of problems itself, and caused me a lot of trouble afterwards; the suspension fork was a phony, there isn't any elasticity at all; the rear derailleur is crap, it's not usable, only the front derailleur is working; The breaks are working fine, on flat terrain…when it comes to downhill, I have to use my feet as the breaks as well; The seat post is full of rust, and the seat is worn, even the last piece of sponge had came off, it's fine for my titanium ass, because I won't feel anything, but for humans…I'm afraid their butt will be slice into pieces, I don't even want to imagine how painful that would be.

* * *

Before I start my manhunt (perhaps I should call it womanhunt) mission, I spend a night in an internet café, to watch the news, check emails, get the exact location of the target I need to find, and search for anywhere interesting to be my next destination.

When I logged into my email account, all I see was the flood of advertisement emails in my box, but I still can see the few mails from those three kids in New York, they still remember me, how sweet. Oh right, this email account is setup for them specially, to be precise, these boy drag me to Internet cafe and force me to setup an email account in the first place. I don't have anyone to contact, so what do I need an email for? And that's why I didn't even have a phone when the journey began, this make me miss these boys even more.

While I was browsing the internet aimlessly, I saw an advertisement of Las Vegas, and made me think of three of my former colleagues: Ring Man, Metal Man and Crystal Man, in skull fortress we called them "masked team" because all three of them don'th have a mouth feature in their design. These three are born gamblers, cheating masters; even I don't dare play a hand with them.

The location of skull fortress is not very far from Las Vegas, less than five hundred kilometers, if these guys managed to escape when the fortress was under attack, they probably went there.

When I walked out of the internet café the next morning, I had already made up my mind：I am going to Vegas after I find the Cossack girl.

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 1: College Issues

1\. Girl and the tunas

* * *

It took me nearly six hours to get to the college where Dr. Cossack's daughter was suppose to be, I had never thought a bike trip would take me this long, but I found cycling a great sport, I can enjoy the freedom I had never had.

I had never been to a university before, accept that experimental robot university setup by Dr. Light. That was different, most of the students in that university were experimental robots, there were some human students of robotics in there, and most of them are male, that proves the theory of female not familiar in mathematics and mechanics is true. Honestly say it would be a lot easier to find a girl in there.

Since university is a place for young humans to study, it would be difficult to find out who is Kalinka Cossack. I can't simply go out and ask every girl what her name is! I am only an ex-gangster, not a freak. I don't want to attack any extra attention either.

There was another problem; I didn't know how she looks like, I didn't even know which subject she is studying, there is only one thing that contains the information I need to know: the student name list of the whole college.

* * *

I have to hack into the university's database if I wanted to get the name list…No, wait, why do I have to do such thing? I want to find a girl, not perform an armed robbery! I have to stop myself from getting things done by violating laws and orders.

I don't know it is my programming, or because I was on the bad side, rules and regulations don't work on me too well. When I am on a mission, I prefer get things done as simple as possible, I don't really care if there were a thousand laws broken, they can't actually accuse a robot of breaking laws anyway. In fact, they can't even accuse Dr. Wily of my action.

According to the common laws of robots, all robots must have installed an identity chip on their body before they were activated. Every buyer or owner of a robot must apply for the license for owning a robot. Hence robots are count as the property of their registered owner; a robot owner is responsible for any inappropriate action and destruction done by a robot.

But there are cracks in the law. First, the lawmakers weren't aware of some people are able to create robots on their own and NOT register their robots, just like Wily. Second, they have never expected there are robots can perform actions on their own volition like I do, and third, they assumed robots can't lie, which is a big mistake. In that case, if me or any other Wily's robot get caught during a mission, there is no prove that our action had been instructed by Wily. There is no prove that we belong to Wily as well, since all the robots created by Wily has no identity chip on them (except the ones stolen from the others, like Guts Man and Cut Man). All they can do is to get us reprogrammed, then put us on the product list in an auction, or scrape us.

I have never known that I have an identity chip on me, I had always believed that I was created by Wily, he didn't admit by himself, and he had never told me who my creator was though. The stupid chip is located where I am not able to remove it myself. The worst of all that matters, I have found out my official registered owner, is Thomas Xavier Light!

Why? Why is it has to be him, not someone else?

Originally I don't bear any special emotions towards Dr. Light and his cosy lab, not since I pretended to switch sides two years ago. He had never shown any special care towards me like he does to my siblings. I didn't feel like having a warm welcome. In contrary, I feel lonelier than I was stuck in skull fortress. Perhaps that feeling came from my brother and sister's mistrust as well; they were trying to avoid me, even in the lab; they always whispering something among themselves and went totally silent when I entered; I felt like an outcast, my heart( keep telling meto run away from there. Long story short, they were rejecting me, not just them, but everyone, there was an invisible wall between us, I will never be one of them.

If they didn't treat me like that, perhaps I would switch sides for real.

I had tried to smooth the situation a little, since the lab wasn't a good place to talk; I invited Rock to have a private conversation in the middle park. Turns out Rock finally revealed his actual feeling about me: I am a freak more twist than a car wreck.

No matter how people taunt me, insult me, humiliate me, I can still wear my smirk on my face and pretend I didn't hear that, because I don't care. But these words from my own brother stab right into my circuits like a knife, that hurts, and it hurts very much. Although he said that he always wanted a real brother relationship with me afterwards, that didn't help any, how would I believe that you always wanted a real brother relationship with someone you defined as crazy, as a freak?

I was trying to do what they wanted me to do to make them happy, and they still treat me like I was tainted. I was angry, I decided to stick with Wily's plan and make them pay. I swore to myself I'd rather die than going back to Dr. Light's lab.

Up until now, I still hate that place.

* * *

Shit. I am daydreaming again; the recall of the painful memories doesn't help any on my mission. I need to concentrate on dealing with my life now.

I better start with the simplest way; I am going sit through every lecture, and they might have a name list of the students to record their attendance.

This might take me a week to attend every lecture in the campus, but this is the safest way to get the information needed, and I could have a nice place to recharge by the way.

I slip into a lecture hall and choose a seat on the back, I looked around to see where the attendance name list was, and then there was another late student arrived, and he put his student card against a card reader, with a sound "Beep." Shit! This campus is using a smart card system to count the attendance for the students!

My plan had failed; I knew things was never this easy, now I am going to try a less subtle approach for now. Plan B it is.

I used the paper I found in the recycle bin and draw a huge poster, and put it on the message board near the main entrance during the night. It read "Terkina please call 545-555-0100, the tuna you order arrives."

I know this looks stupid, but this is the way Dr. Cossack had told me, to contact each other by using the traditional code of his family, "Terkina" is Kalinka's nickname, "tuna" means father, and the word "dozen" means "urgent," this is to make sure the message sender is the real Cossack and not from the spies. I wasn't sure if anyone would understand this, I only hope the girl would see this and give me some response, I had doubts but I got to try. In fact, the number mentioned in the message is NOT my number, I don't have a cell phone, and it is the phone number of a grocery store near the university.

I got myself a small time job as the delivery boy of the grocery store so I can see through every delivery order in the store. Three days had passed, and there was still no sign from the Cossack girl, I began to feel a little edgy about this, did she get my message?

Three more days gone by; there was a strange delivery request: a dozen cans of tuna, the address was in a small rental apartment near the campus, and the caller called herself Miss C.

That's it! I finally got paid from all those hard work! But still I had to be careful, this might be a setup to lure me out, last time they tried to use my brother and Dr. Light as the bait, it was just lucky for me managed to save them from the trap, I don't want this happen to the Cossack girl as well.

I was there standing in front of the door where the cans of tuna are supposed to deliver; I studied the surroundings carefully to see if there is anything abnormal. It was six in the afternoon; the sun was setting peacefully down to the horizon. I was ready for anything would happen when the door was open. Fighting is never a problem for me, the thing that troubles me was a girl, like I said before, I don't have much experience to get along with females.

After five minutes of hestitation, I pressed the doorbell.

A young female opened the door; she has beautiful of long blonde hair, triangle face, honestly say my first impression of this girl is: she looks nothing like Dr. Cossack, I would doubt if she said she was Cossack's daughter.

"Here…here is the tuna you ordered."

"Oh, thanks" The girl replied casually and took over the bag with the tuna from my arms, "So you are the guy who posted that message?"

"Yes...er...no." I don't even know what I am saying. "So...are you…Miss Cossack?"

"What do you think?" The girl leans against the door frame, brushing her hair.

"I don't think so." I spit it out directly, "But you know her, right?"

"I know her, but she is not here, I was her roommate and a good friend, and she graduated from this place two years ago."

"Huh? But her father told me that she is supposed to graduate this year."

"Yeah...she was supposed to be, but she wanted to speed up her progress so she can go study the subject she likes, she used two years time to finish a four-year duration course. Incredible, wasn't she?" The girl says as she took out a can of tuna from the can and inspecting it.

"But where is she now?"

"I don't know, she didn't tell me her location. We only contact each other by emails. I am just doing a favor for her, she knows her father would send someone here to find her someday, and my job is telling them the truth. Just like what I told you just now."

Another clue was broken, that's getting even harder to locate the girl. I wasn't about to give up yet.

"Did she mention where she was going before she left? Or did she say what she is going to study next?" I was trying to obtain every last information to gain more chance to get the job done.

"Humm, she has a lot of interest herself, last I heard from her is already 10 months ago, she said she was going to participate in a big project in botany or biology, or something in a research institute. That's all I know."

The information too minor to do anything with it; I was frustrated, and I will have to start again.

"Well, thank you for telling me that...um…Miss…?"

"My name's Monique." We shook our hands, "and you?"

"My name is Pro…er…no, I mean…Jake, nice to meet you."

That night I went back to the message board and ripped off the poster I put on it, then I lay flat on a branch made out of stone in a quiet corner of the university campus, stared at the dark void above me. This was one of the times I felt frustrated and having no body to talk to.

"What should I do now?"

* * *

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 2: Las Vegas

**2\. Las Vegas **

* * *

I didn't leave San Francisco at once after I found out the target was not here, I stayed around the College for another week, the campus is bustling and hustling as always, I like this sort of place, at least I am not alone.

But the main reason I stayed was about Monique.

Since I know the company is looking for me, then I assumed they are also looking for Kalinka too, to hold her hostage to control Dr. Cossack. If they wanted to take Kalinka, then they must have been monitoring this place already. That weird poster I posted on the message board would likely catch their attention as well. Long story short, Monique could be in danger.

If a girl gets harm just because of answering my message, I won't forgive myself.

But what if the girl was sent by the company to track my movements? Or maybe she wasn't telling the truth?

As a person living in the dark side for most of my life, I just couldn't bring myself to trust a complete stranger that easy.

So I started to trail off the girl for a couple of days, and I have done some research on this girl and what she told me about Kalinka. Turns out she is quite a normal student after all, and what she had told me is likely to be true.

Alright, maybe I was just paranoid.

It's not that I don't want to trust people, this is about survival. I believed that there were a lot of people wanted me dead in person, and that sucks if I catch the police's attention, plus there is couple of irritated arm dealers, as in "the company," trying to dismantle me to get my internal information, there were enough shits on my plate, I don't need more enemy! I don't want to die yet.

* * *

There was a time I really wanted to make an end to myself, that's when Wily has been taken, and I got cornered by the police, there seems to be no way out for me. And then I have heard my brother's voice, he was using his communication device and connected to mine directly, trying to convince me to surrender.

For the first time in my life, I cried.

I don't know why I cried, but I did. That was the only time I remembered I cried.

* * *

I have been drifting away too far; let's get back to the girl Monique.

I even went to the bar with Monique…To be precise; she came to me and asked me out. I…agreed shamelessly.

I had never gone to the pub with a stranger before, definitely not with a girl. We talked about a lot of things, not only about Kalinka, it feels great to have some company and someone would listen to me talk, being normal isn't that bad at all. Too bad I couldn't tell her my real name.

To make myself fit in with the in crowd, I had finally bought myself a cell phone, which was under Monqiue's suggestion; she introduced me an electronic shop in China Town, saying that was the cheapest place to buy. I know most of the humans cannot leave home without a cell phone; I have seen so many times the students taking a picture of themselves using the phone, and I had seen students playing games on it during the lecture. I used to think this is stupid, but I am doing exactly the same thing myself right now!

My first picture on this phone was taken with Monique.

Confirmed my target was not here, and then there was no reason for me to stay in SF, so I decided to leave. But I was still a little worry about Monique's safety, so I told her if there is any strange shit happened, she can call me and help, she send me the picture of Kalinka in return.

There was nothing else to do in SF, I have to move on, my journey was finally begun!

Next stop, Las Vegas!

Las Vegas is about 1000 kilometers from SF, and there are three routes to get there, I chose the longest one, this route would pass through some small towns through south California. Then I could start collecting postmarks on my new journal. These postmarks can show when and where I have been, and they will be a milestone for the rest of my life.

If the humans can cycle 100 kilometers per day, then I count myself could ride at least 150 KM. If everything goes well, I will arrive at LV in a week.

That's what I thought.

* * *

In fact, I used ten days to get to Vegas, I should be faster than that, both of my bike's tires burst on the way, when I was fifty kilometers away from Tehachapi, I didn't have tools or spare tires, I pushed that bike and walked through the night in the dark and dry desert until I arrived California City. That was the hardest situation I have ever been, uh, maybe not hardest, not harder than performing Wily's crazy missions.

I didn't have a tent, I didn't even have a sleeping bag, the main reason for that is I didn't know what I should bring and what I shouldn't, I didn't have much outdoor experience (Um, except those outing for performing Wily's plan, but I ddin't have to carry anything myself back then, so that doesn't count.) My bed is where I laid down on my back, I don't really care about comfort. In the five years time I spend in Skull fortress, I have learned how to beguile myself to be content, how to cope with the environment, and to make the best out of limited resources.

I started to miss my cosy mattress back in the fortress.

It was nine in the evening by the time I stepped into the main street of Las Vegas. This is the first time I have been to this town, the flashing fluorescent signs of casinos nearly blind my visual circuit, what a nice place! How come I haven't been here before?

Las Vegas is the biggest city near Skull fortress, but Wily doesn't seem like Vegas too much, at least I had never seen him go there, nor trying to take that place for his own. I have overheard that he used to create a device to count the cards in the game of Blackjack, and win a lot of money with it. Finally, he got caught when he was using that same device to scramble the electronic code on the slot machine; he hit the jackpot for five times in the same day. Turns out neither the police nor the casinos could charge him for cheating, because they couldn't figure out how that device worked. He still got away with the money he won, I have even heard that he used that money to buy the land where Skull fortress is located, but he was also banned from every casino in the world after that.

Wily is a genius, but also a fool. If he weren't too much of greed, then he would have won more than that.

* * *

I was pushing my bike and strolled on the pavement of the ostentatiously prosperous street, I couldn't believe I hadn't been here before. I saw a familiar guy outside a rather big night club, this guy was dressed in black leather jacket, sunglasses, a red bandana covering his face and out of place looking cowboy hat, then I look at the guy's red metallic feet, I already know who it was.

Metal Man!

He was hawking something to the tourists, I didn't see what it was, so I waited for him to finish this "business," I put my shades and hat on to pretend to be a tourist and walk past him significantly, and he stopped me.

"Hey, mister, you are the first time to be here, right? Do you want to go have a VIP style in this number one night club of the town."

I took over the card he handed me, it was a VIP card of a night club, but I didn't think that piece of paper worth shit.

"VIP huh?" I still pretend to get hooked, "What is this for? Have a discount to get drinks?"

"You can get into the club faster!"

"Enough with that, I guess I am always a VIP." I took off my hat and my shades.

"Pro…Proto Man?" Metal Man mumbled. "I thought you were…"

"That's what the news says, right?" I expected anyone who sees me still standing would say that, and this is the answer I made up for myself. "If I did, I wouldn't be here talking to you."

"That's…great, I have to tell the others." Metal Man took out his cell phone and made a phone call immediately. Shit, his phone looked even better than mine.

"So, what's your plan? Where are you staying, boss?"

"Uh, I just arrived this town, I have got no place to stay, I come here to look for you guys."

"Maybe you can come aboard with us, with your ability, we will soon take over this town!"

What sort of nonsense that was, are you trying to fool me? I wouldn't believe that 'we' can be able to take over anything by selling VIP cards on the side of the road. But it was great to see some familiar face in a totally strange town.

"The guys will be surprised to see you still alive." Metal Man said as he led me towards an alleyway.

Metal Man opened a trunk door of the van. Two robot masters were sitting inside counting the money; it was Crystal Man and Ring Man.

Ha! I knew you three bastards would be here.

"Look who I found hanging around."

"Proto Man? Aren't you died in that explosion already?" They exclaimed at the same time.

Shit. Not this question again, although the question had only been asked twice, I already find that annoying, and I have got a feeling a lot more is coming up. Damn it, can't you guys simply wishing me to survive?

"Darn you! Do you think I can be eliminated that easy?" I was getting a bit of annoyed, but I had to pinch my own temper down for now, I needed to ask them for a favor, and I wanted to get a safe place to lie down quick, this bike trip was much more tiring than I thought. "I will tell you my story later. I had a lot going on, and I am tired. Do you mind letting me stay in your place for the night? I need a place to rest."

"Sure, we call our driver to take you there."

They even got a driver? Needless to say that must be one of the robot masters. I just couldn't guess who it was.

Moments later, a dirty, dusty car came by, the driver stepped out of the car, and that really surprised me.

It's Top Man!

We both frozed for a few seconds before we realized it's true.

"Proto!"

"Top Man!" We gave each other a fist bump.

I tended to maintain a good relationship with most of Wily's robot masters; there are only a few ones I couldn't get along. It's my job to know everyone's character and special abilities so we can cooperate better during the operations. Top Man is one of the few that can be trust, we are friends.

"I told you he wouldn't die this easy!" Top Man said cheerfully. At least there was someone still having faith in me.

"Alright, we will talk later. Top, you take Proto back to the crib; we still have to work a little more."

"Let's go dude."

* * *

Top Man drove me to their 'mansion' in the outskirts of town, the house looked not so bad from the outside, there even have a garage and backyard! Looks like these bastards are doing okay themselves.

Once Top Man opened the door, I already know this is just a fraud, the wallpaper had been peeled off; the floor was scattered with the rubbish and cans and pizza boxes, this is an abandoned house.

I am not obsessed with cleanliness, but I hate it when the place is THIS dirty.

Whatever, at least there was a ceiling and mattress here. I chose a room with a king size mattress on the second floor, lay down and shift into recharge mode immediately, I was so tired; I didn't even have extra energy to care about other things.

* * *

The next morning when I woke up, they were still recharging, I washed my clothes and hung them dry on the roof, and I cleaned up the garbage inside the house, I really can't stand living in a trash can.

When the guys woke up, we had a little conversation; I told them about what happened to me and Wily, I owe them an explanation. But I didn't tell them the part I rescued Mega Man and his family, I also didn't tell them what my encounters with Mega Man in Hawaii, I don't think they would be too keen on that.

"What are you going to do now?" Ring man asked

"I am going to take Wily back, and take back what we have lost. I will fight anything they throw at me."

"You can't do this alone; I've got your back, boss." Top Man said.

"No, it's "we' got your back, we will help too! Right pals?" Crystal Man stood up and says.

That was really semimetal, honestly say I was impressed, but I still I could sense some unwillingness by Metal Man and Ring Man's gesture, they only nodded constrainedly.

"If you don't want to, that don't matter, I am not going to push. I would fight them even if I was alone."

"No, we are down. When are you going to action?"

"Good, I have to do some preparations first, and get some more allies; 'The company' have got some serious resources, heavier than any foes we fought."

"One more thing, you guys need to keep this secret, I can't let anyone know that I am still alive. If any of you spill any words on that, I can promise you I will blast you into dust, understand?" I wasn't really meant to threaten them, but I had to, because if they tell people around that I am alive, I was the one who will be in trouble.

"Sure, man, sure. Don't ask, don't tell, complete discretion, military grade."

* * *

After the trio had gone off to work, Top Man drove me to show me around the city.

"What the hell are they actually doing here?" I asked, as I suspect that selling VIP cards wasn't their real job.

"They are doing some gimp work for the mafia, lending money to the broke asses, collecting debts, ripping people off, take out the rivals, excreta, excreta."

"That really suits them. Do you know anyone else is here?"

"Pharaoh Man is here, he is the mascot of that Ancient Egypt theme casino, very popular too."

Pharaoh man? That's great for him, he got caught by the police on the first mission he had, he ran too slow. He is the reason I know the police will get us reprogrammed and sell us after they catch us.

"But why are you rolling with them? I thought you wouldn't run away like that."

"They dragged me into the car when the fortress was under attack, I didn't want to leave…I just couldn't help myself back then, so…I ran away without a fight."

I was upset when I heard that, only if I was there…no, only if I didn't leave skull fortress with Wily, none of this would have ever happened.

But the things had already happened, it happened before I realized it were too late. There is no way I can look back now.

"Shit, only if I were there…"

"You don't have to blame yourself, all you did was just trying to help Wily get back on his feet."

"That's my fault, there is no one else to blame." I moaned, I couldn't bring myself to tell him the truth though, the fact that skull fortress was under attack was because I stole the god-damn Brewer.

That damn thing is still on the middle finger of my left hand, I felt guilt every time I saw that thing, I had thought about throw it away, but I have to keep it as a bargaining chip of Wily's freedom. This Brewer thing seemed to be crucial and precious to the company, I still can't figure out how to use it yet, but they will get to me if they really want it back, I am sure of that.

* * *

When Ring Man, Crystal Man, and Metal Man return to the house in the evening, the trio circles around me and yelled.

"Proto, we got you a job! A pianist in the buffet lounge at Kaligula's Casino, as you wished. But there is something more we need to show you."

"What is that?" It's grateful for them to get me a job, and a job I liked, but the word 'something' sounds funky to me.

"WE are going to show you the real deal in this city." Metal Man said and dragged me onto their van. "Come with us, I am sure you will like it."

I felt like walking into a trap, but I trust these guys wouldn't dare setting me up. Alright, let's see what these boys are up to, I was interested to see what they were actually doing here anyway.

The boys drove me to the back door of a casino and led me walked down several levels of stairs, then came to stop in front of a stainless steel door.

"You are ready, Boss?" Ring Man asked deliberately.

"Cut that shit out, What is that noise?" I was getting annoyed.

Metal Man opened the door, all I heard was the sound of yelling and screaming from the human crowds, the place is like a huge funnel, with full of crowds sitting in there, and there was a stage like thing in the middle, a wrestling ring?

It is not like any typical wrestling ring, it is bigger, and there are fence surrounding the stage, making the people inside looked like an animal in a cage.

"Welcome to LV cage fight, Boss!" Metal Man announced.

A Cage fight?

* * *

**To be continued….**


	4. Chapter 3: LV Cage Fight Part 1

**3\. LV Cage fight, Part 1**

* * *

A cage fight? I had never thought of that sort of thing ever exist for real, not to say to participate into one.

The place I just walked in was the auditorium, not the stage, which means these rust buckets are setting me up with something.

"What am I supposed to do here?" I asked

"We need someone to sell beer to the audience for us." Metal Man answered, my thinking was just right, but that wouldn't be this simple.

"You drag me the way across town, to sell beer?" I tried to linger a bit of anger to make them tell me the truth.

"Be cool, boss. The boy who works for us called sick, so…just one night, we will give you your cut, pleaseeee."

I grinded my teeth; I should have known they'd ask me to do shit, but I will help them this time, since I have to ask them for a favor. I am not going to participate in these fights anyway. Watching people punching each other would be fun sometimes.

Metal Man handed over a set of clothes; it is a shirt with horizontal yellow and black strips on it, and there is huge bee logo on the back. "Here is your uniform, and the beer container, have fun out there!" and bolted away.

"Shit, you didn't tell me I have to dress in this!" I don't like to complain at things, even if it gets really sucks, but this time I just can't help myself.

"One more thing, this hat suits you right!" Ring Man placed something over my head; it is a hat with two antennas on it, just the ones on butterfly's head.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Damn suckers, I did not do anything to offend you guys, did I? Do you have to play a joke on me like this?

When I walked out of the changing room, I felt like I looked completely like a bee. I could see both Metal Man and Magnet Man laughing hard on the other side; even they don't have a mouth.

I am going to kill you both!

* * *

This place is not like any other sports event or an act; this place is full of bastards and the smell of blood. Most of the people here are the gamblers who think the casinos on the ground are not fun enough to throw their hard-earned money away. Some are here to seek for excitement; the rest are the people who are trying to prove their hearts are still beating by beating someone.

Magnet Man told me that these fights are controlled by the biggest mob in this town; not even the law can interfere with this business.

The fighters have to sign on the "Release of liability." before they are up on the stage.

I was busy the whole night selling beer to these bastards; it cost only one dollar per glass, much chapter than the bar outside. And I don't have to worry about my energy source tonight.

There are not many people in the world know that I can drink alcohol as energy source, I know Mega Man knows that already, and Dr. Light seems to know about it too. It seems that I am the only one of my kind who can do that. Wily claimed that he had invented an energy converter that can transform alcohol into plasma energy, and installed on me as an experiment. But no one knows why he didn't apply that thing on any other of his robots.

To me, it's not that convenient to drink alcohol as energy source. I have to 'eat' a certain kind of enzyme to neutralize the alcohol, and for the worse of all matters, the convert ion process of turning alcohol into plasma energy creates water. I have to discard the excessive amount of water in my body from time to time. Yes, just as you think, I have to micturate like humans do.

That sounds ridiculous, isn't it? That's only one small part of the ridiculous things in my ridiculous life. That's why I'd prefer to have energy cans other than 'drink' alcohol as energy source, maybe that's the reason Wily didn't apply this function on other robots too.

* * *

I was distracted by the fights on the stage often; I must admit these one on one human fights are nothing to compare with the fights I have fought against my own brother Mega Man. At least we both fights for the purpose that is not for our own sake, and both of us had bet our lives on it, even when we are fighting for opposite sides. Every time I went out to make Wily's world domination scheme into real matter, I had prepared to die out there with no regrets. Mega Man didn't say it out loud before me, but we both are warrior robots, I think he probably has the same thoughts as I do.

Thank god me and my brother were able to get home safe and sound for the most of the time after Wily's plan failed. All except the last time, that's a total disaster...Heck, I don't want to think about that now.

Every time when a human got himself beaten up by the other and fell down on his knees, my circuits get jumpy. Part of me was so excited to go out and join the fight, I didn't even know why, but another part of my mind told me to stay still and sell the damn beer. The most annoying thing was the human audiences; they yelled "Kill him!", "Kick his ass!" or "Knock his head off!" every time when one of the fighters fell, or apparently losing the game, they didn't even know that guy! That's pathetic!

The crowd psychology is real terrible, I must say.

* * *

After the events had been over, Ring Man sat next to me intentionally when we were in the car back to the house.

"Have your circuits been excited yet? Do you want earn some extra money?"

"I am always after some work if it pays well, but I am not dressing in that bee costume again."

"Of course not, I mean do you want to join in the fights? There is a big event coming up this Saturday night."

"Hell no, I am not interested in punching meat bags."

"The money is good this time, very good indeed." Metal Man jabs.

"How much?"

"A million."

Are you kidding me? A million? Does the mafia here earn too much money that they have nowhere to spend? I couldn't help myself, but my mind had already drifted on to the prize, which was real attractive. If I am able to get that money, things will be much easier for all of us. Perhaps I can buy "The company" off and get Wily back, and all I have to do is to beat up a couple of rotten human beings a little, that would even less risk than go robbing a bank!

No, wait, that's not possible; I mustn't lose my head over this. This is impossible for the big prize goes with no risk; there is no such thing as reap without sewing. There must have some serious plot behind it.

"Any risks?" I asked painstakingly.

"There is no risk for you! This time even robots are allowed to participate in the fights, but they are no match to you, even our former colleague Toad Man will join in."

Oh no, Toad Man. One of the robot masters I didn't like most. He didn't offend me in person; I simply dislike his face, a real living example of a failure in plastic surgery.

Apart from that, I have no problem to rip some robots apart; my fists were itching for action by the way. But I still have doubts on this whole thing, it's not that I don't trust these guys, they wouldn't dare to fool me. It's the mobsters I don't trust.

"I have to think about that."

* * *

The next morning, the trio Metal Man, Ring Man and Magnet Man, tried to convince me to join in the fight again. They sounded pretty edgy about it, and the way goes just like my estimation, it's time for me to push them a little.

"Cut that bullshit, how much I would actually get if I won the game."

The three looked at each other. They knew they had no choice but tell me the truth.

"About ten Gs." Magnet Man said reluctantly. This whole thing was just as I thought, is a fraud.

"How about you guys? How much you will get for recruiting fools to join in?"

"They said they are going to give us two thousand to find someone strong enough to take down everybody else on the ring." Ring Man replied sheepishly.

"You are getting two grand to save nine hundred and eighty-eight thousand dollars for the Mafia?" I exploded; I grabbed on Metal Man's neck with one hand and pinned him against the wall, creating huge a dent on it. "Did you guys switch your brain circuits into coconuts?"

"Calm down, Proto! That's the offer they give us, we can't do anything about it." Both Ring Man and Top Man jumped up immediately, trying to hold me down.

So that's how it is! Alright, it's time for the boss to do some work for you guys.

* * *

A couple of days had passed, and finally I had decided to join the fight. That Saturday I did nothing during the day time but lay lazily on the old wooden beach chair on the backyard, a magazine covering my face. I just needed to be left alone; I needed a full recharge and had some peaceful time before the storm.

Two days ago I invaded the mafia casino alone, and I flew two bodyguard robots out of the window from the Mafia boss's office, which is on the twentieth floor. I nearly cast that mob boss out too, but I didn't, I only meant to scare him a little, and make a negotiation about my price for the fight I was going to participating in.

Of course, I didn't tell anybody about this, not even Top Man.

Originally I didn't want to get involved too deep in this; I don't want to harm anyone because of some stupid move, or kill anyone by mistake. I am doing this for money, a purely selfish act, it's not about to change the world or something. In my point of view, this sort of fight is meaningless, even dull.

This is wrong; my fighting abilities are not built for this. In fact, I don't want to participate in any of these stupid fights, but that moment I needed money, my colleagues also needed money as well, I had to compromise.

I told myself, I am doing it for this time, one time only.

In the evening, the robot masters came back to take me to the coliseum.

"We got the paid from the mob already; they gave us five thousand dollar for this!" Top Man said cheerfully when the pack came back. "Hey, Proto, are you ready for the fight?"

"I have told you not to call me that in public."

"Oh right, you have got a real majestic stage name, Mr. Jaguar Paws!" Ring Man laughs. "Are you going in with your bare hands? You need some protection!"

"We have signed you up on the human group; you must at least pretend to be one, tough guy! Maybe you should warp your fists with bandages."

I don't think the warping bandage is the best idea around, but he is right, I need something to protect my hands, the brewer is still on the medium finger of my left hand! That would be a disaster if it were broken during the fight.

Finally, I decided to use the elbow pads and a pair of cycling gloves, and that's not for protection, just for good looking.

* * *

Before the fight starts, I strolled around the preparation area to investigate what my opponents are. There were a lot of people in there: some bikers in leather jacket, muscles, boxers, thugs, bullies…all of the bad coconuts in one basket, I like it!

I spotted a thug wearing a pair of mechanical gloves looked pretty awesome. That would be good if I take it for myself…Hehe.

In this game, weapons are allowed for humans, but guns are forbidden, body guard and armor are allowed too. Too bad I couldn't put my armor on, that don't matter anyway, why do I need protection when I am the most dangerous one around?

In the corner of my eye, I saw something that caught my attention. A girl in here? That's incredible! She is not tall, not too strong either, short red hair, a pair shining blue eyes, her face was covered by a wrestling mask, which make me wonder what she looked like underneath that. Comparing with the thugs here, she seems to be very fragile. I was getting worry about her.

I couldn't get my eyes off the girl; I stared at her too long made she notice me and started to stare back at me. I walked away quickly; I just hoped she wouldn't get serious injuries in this game.

Ding Ding! The stage door has opened; its time for the show begins.

Once I walked out of the stage door along with other fighters, I found myself standing on a big oval platform, which is surrounded by water, there are wire nettings on the edge of the pool. We are going to fight in the middle of a pool!

"WELCOOOOOME to the coliseum! Tonight we are going to give you a very special show on the stage. There are over 150 hundred fighters on the stage, as you see, on the left side of the stage we have robot warriors, and on the right side there are human fighters. No matter what you are, there is only one rule in here: Anyone who fell into the water, or out of the stage will be eliminated. That means the last fighter who stands on stage is the winner!" The announcer announced the rules with his discordant male voice.

This is complete different from the cage fight I saw couple of days ago, but it sounded much easier than I thought, I only have to kick people off the stage, easy-peasy.

I am getting excited! That would be FUN, maybe even funnier than fighting Mega Man.

"All right people, it's time to place your bets! Let's see the odds, who will be our hottest horse in the house?"

The huge screen on the wall showed the top ten popular fighters according to the odds. Amazingly I saw Snake Man and Toad Man on it.

I know Toad Man would come tonight, I never thought Snake Man is here too.

I even saw my false name on the list; my ranking was 137 and the odd was 25.7, that's quite normal for a rogue like me, as they don't know who I really am… Toad Man and Snake were ranked 8 and 9, How come these two dump buckets gat such a high appreciation by the fact that they are so limp?

There is one more thing that made me feel strange; even Toad Man and snake Man are here. Then why Metal Man, Magnet Man and Ring Man were so enthusiastic on pushing me to join in, while they didn't come and fight instead? Something funky is going on around here.

Whatever that is, I am here already, it's not the time to look into that now.

"READY?" Here comes the annoying announcement voice again, waking me up from my thoughts. "GO!"

* * *

_DING!_

When the fight started, the arena totally a mess, people began to attack each other, some of the humans formed a team to fight against the robots. Suddenly someone on my back trying to hit me with a stick, I just turned around and caught it before it touches me, break it into two half with single hand, and kicked that guy off the stage.

I didn't want to harm these people, they were not my enemy, I was just doing this for a purely selfish purpose. So I had made a decision before I come, I am going to use the quickest way to knock them out.

Hit them on the back of their neck would be the easiest way, but if I hit them too hard, their neck will be broken, so I have to be careful. I definitely don't want this to happen, my conscience has been troubled enough already.

So many people think I am a kind of the cold-blooded killer with no conscience; at least I am sure my sister would think of me that way, maybe my brother think I am like that too. I don't know how to define the word "conscience", but I try not to harm humans if there is not necessary, threatening them would scare them off in most the situation. To accomplish something by the simplest way, it's my style.

After kicking a few thugs into the water, I spotted that guy with the mechanic gloves I wanted. Hoho, he has already been knocked out, lying on the center of the stage.

When I almost reach the guy, I was grappled by someone from the back, the force nearly lifted me up onto the air!

I know how to deal with this kind of assault; I turned my waist as hard as I could, then I used my arm to wrap around that person's head. I thought someone who can be able to do that must be a robot, or some muscles, I turned my head around to see who it is, it was that girl wearing a wrestling mask!

"He is mine, don't you interfere with that!" The girl threatened as she was still clenching my neck with her arm.

"Let go of me, I don't want to harm a female." I sneered; I didn't struggle, as I don't want to harm her.

"You will kick me out of the stage if I let go; I saw what you did to the others." She tightens her hold on my neck, even I can feel the power on her wrist, how come a human girl have such strength?

"I just want to take his gloves, and then I will leave you and him alone, I promise." I tried to convince her to let go.

"No, that gloves are mine, my father specially made it for me."

"Alright, alright, you take anything you like, just let me go."

"No, I am knocking you out; I won't trust any words from scumbags like you." She started to clench my neck harder with the sleeper's hold. Of course I wouldn't let and human girl take me down that easy, I have to fight back now.

"I am sorry; you made me do this." I jab both of my elbows backward, right towards the girl's ribcage, she instinctively let go of my neck and jumped backwards. Her reflexes were fast, faster than any other humans I have encountered; she must have been through combat training on martial arts or something.

As we parted each other, I saw someone was trying to attack her with a hammer, I ran over and pushed that guy on the face, I didn't even aware of I hit him too hard or not. That guy flied directly to the wire netting outside the pool, and then fell into the water.

Meanwhile, someone was trying to pursuit me with a baseball bat. The girl grappled the guy's arm quickly and threw him over her shoulder.

Wait, I have seen this move before, and I have been beaten up by this. It's Doctor Cossack, he used me as a training target during the days I stuck with him. There wouldn't be another guy can be able to do such things at all, may be….

I shook my head. No, this couldn't be. The picture Cossack showed me indicated that Kalinka had a beautiful long blonde hair, a set of blue eyes. Except the eyes, overall she is a complete different thing from the girl in front of me.

I needed to confirm my suspect, so I tried to get to her side while me and her still fighting the others.

"What's your name?" I asked her directly.

"What it is to you?"

"Just asking, you are the strongest girl I have ever met." I replied as I punched another guy's face. "Go get those gloves, I will provide cover for you."

The girl did not respond; she stared at me with misbelieve for a second, and then ran off to retrieve her gloves.

"Why are you helping me?" She asked as she was taking the gloves off the fallen thug.

"Do you need a reason to help someone?"

"Call me Terkina." She answers, and put the gloves on, "Let's team up, shall we?"

I smirked to myself unconsciously; I hadn't partnered with a human in combat, and this could be fun. At that moment, it's far too little for me to know, this partnership lasted much longer than I thought.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

_**Author's note: I hope you guys enjoy the fighting scene here.**_


	5. Chapter 4: LV Cage Fight, Part 2

**4\. LV cage fight, Part 2**

* * *

The fight was started for forty-five minutes already. I noticed the number of fighters on the stage was decreasing as the time went on; there were only half of the fighters were still standing, fighting for the one million dollar cash.

"Hey, treat me a meal, I mean **IF** you win this." Terkina asked, as she kicked a guy off the stage. "I just came here to get my gloves back."

So she was fighting for her precious gloves, not the money. That thing must be important to her; she must have a good relationship with her father. It would be great if you know someone is care about you.

It's been five years; I have always been dreaming when I will get my first gift. I was always wondering who would be the first one to send me a gift, and what kind of feeling I would have when I open it. Too bad I haven't received any yet. That made me think of my old scarf, my most precious yellow scarf…but it is not a gift, it was on me ever since I was activated. Did Wily give me that? I don't know, but it is my possession, the only thing that truly belongs to me, I was wearing it wherever I go. Until that incident…but even after it was burned by half, I am still bringing it with me. It is still on my neck right now, after some modifications done by Terkina and Roll, that's another story.

Except the scarf, Wily didn't give me anything; I still remember what he had told me on my first day alive:

"All I can give you is a shelter in here. In here you can have the energy you need, if you were broken I will fix you, but you have to straighten out the rest on your own."

The girl's voice suddenly jab into my thoughts, brought me back to reality, "I am asking your name, do you hear me?" I was startled, how could I allow myself drifted in the memory during a battle like this?

"Huh?" I was a little embarrassed by this, "I…uh…you can call me Jake."

* * *

A search snake suddenly flies past right next to me; it's Snake Man's weapon. I spun around and saw Snake Man was standing behind me.

"Get out of ssssstage if you were ssssssmart!" He didn't recognize me, too bad that his aiming is as bad as always; he rose up his blaster and tried to fire at me again.

I dashed towards him and dodged another search snake. One hand grappled his neck; another hand pushed his blaster away, and pinned him onto the ground. I could simply punch him out, but I didn't want to.

"Your weapon won't be able to hit me in a hundred years, Snake Man."

Snake Man is pretty slow for a robot master, and his body is lack of flexibility. I can say that his speed is at least three times slower than me.

"Pro…Proto Man? The news said you were…?" He finally realized who he was fighting. I let go of him; we both stood up.

"No, chit chat for now, I will explain after this."

Snake Man is a very quiet type of robot; he doesn't talk much. Maybe it's related to his hissing enunciation, make him lack of confidence to talk to people, I must admit it's sometimes annoying. I used to think he hated me with no reason, he was trying to avoid me every time I saw him. I hadn't been talk to him more than ten times over all those years. Maybe it is because Mega Man is my brother, so he hates me as well? I just can't figure it out.

Whatever the reason that is, being avoided by someone don't feel good. I hated it when it happened.

The annoying announcer was screaming in front of the loudspeaker again. "It's time to add more heat on this stage! Our seeded warrior is itching to wrap up the game of tonight!"

What? There is a seeded warrior? Metal Man had never told me that! I thought I only have to kick everyone out of the stage then and go home. Why does everything have to be THIS complicated?

"Here comes our invincible warrior: Uranus!"

A huge object jumped off from the ceiling and landed right in the center of the battleground, creating a powerful quake, even the concrete slates on the ground were shaken up. Nearly everyone on the stage was knocked down, a lot of fighters were knocked out of the stage, and made me and Snake Man fell on the ground too.

When I got back on my feet, I could finally see what the so-called seeded warrior looks like. He is very bulky, with orange armor and a pair of the big fist, there is a pair of golden horns on his head, made him looked very much like a buffalo.

I made a quick analysis on this opponent according to my combat experience. His armor seemed very thick, not even an armor piercer bullet can be able to get through it; he is bulky and has big fists, which indicates his main attack format should be performed by using brute force, like throwing things around and tackle.

That's not good. I wasn't sure if I can win him even with my armor and blaster. If it is a combat of physical strength, I don't think I would have any chances.

What should I do now?

* * *

"The one million dollar prize is hidden on Uranus's back, so fellow fighters, try get the prize off his back, good luck fighters!" The announcer continues.

Shit! They made things even more complicated than I thought! Now I know why the Metal Man trio was not coming to fight themselves.

The huge robot started to rampage on the stage; he crash toward the other fighters like a bulldozer, pushing people out of his way.

Terkina was right on the way of Uranus; she was struggling against another enemy, and probably didn't notice that bull was coming up.

I watched this in horror, but I had no time to figure out how to defeat this monster. All I know was she had just called me partner, I mustn't let her get crushed by this.

Without another second of hesitant, I ran toward the rampaging robot directly. I know that I didn't have enough power to stop this monster, but that is never a reason to stop me challenging something big, I didn't even know where the courage for such move came from. I used to laugh at Mega when he got crushed by a monorail car just to save Roll. I thought that was stupid, now I am doing the same stupid thing myself!

I pushed the girl out of the way, and caught Uranus's head butt, from the front!

My feet were screeching against the ground and still being pushed backward. The robot was so powerful that I couldn't stop the robot at once by my strength; he kept pushing me towards the end of stage. Finally, I stopped the motion before my feet reached the end of the ground, there were only few inches left.

Terkina was being pushed fiercely to the side by me, I did not know how hard was that push, but that didn't hurt her, I guess. She fell on the ground and watched my encounter with the monster in astonishment.

At that moment, the whole premises quiet down.

"You…you are not human." She whispered, still kneeling on the side.

"I will…explain later…this is not the target that you humans able to fight with, get off the stage, NOW!"

"NO!" the girl protested, "I'm not leaving while you are still fighting."

Damn it. Don't you see that I am busy handling a monstrosity right here? I don't have time to deal with your ego.

"Snake Man!" I shouted, "Throw her into the water!"

Snake Man maybe has a little grudge on me, but he is loyal and obedient, at least to me he is. He gave a hard push towards the girl at once, before Terkina had time to protest anymore.

"SSSSSSSSorry Missssssss." He hisses

"Wait, I…"

Splash!

At that moment I didn't have a concern that she can swim or not, luckily Toad Man was down there to catch her.

"Protect her! Or I will rip you apart myself!" I ordered.

"Yes, rabitttt!" Toad Man said as he gave me salute.

"This isn't any domestic robot can handle neither!" The girl yelled back, after she was disqualified, of course.

Sure, too bad I am not a domestic robot, at least not an average one like the others.

My component seemed to realize this as well.

"You are not human or domestic robot, who are you?" Uranus bellowed. We parted each other.

Of course I wouldn't tell him my real name, so I answered with taunt. "I am your daddy."

"You will call me daddy after this!"

"There is no reason for us to fight; I just want the money on you."

"You are tricked. Let me tell you something, there is no money on me." he said and held up his huge fist. "You scum are only here to get smashed by me."

Ha! You think I didn't know that? I robbed that money off the mafia already! The only reason for me to come was because the promised I made to Metal Man, and they won't be able to get paid if I am not coming.

Even if those factors above do not exist, I am still not the one who will flee the battle, that's not my character. Not even when there is no chance to win. I am no deserter.

Perhaps there is no reason to win for now, but there are people still looking up to me. Snake Man was still on the stage, Toad Man and Terkina were looking me in the water, and there were Top Man, Metal Man, Ring Man and Crystal Man watching me on the grandstand, plus all the audiences in the whole premise. How could I face them if I bailed for now?

* * *

His fist hit on the ground hardly where I was standing; I rolled out of the way quickly to dodge the attack.

I did expect this hit wasn't meant to go for me but created a quake on the ground. I once again being shook off my feet, made me fell on my elbow.

I didn't even have time to get back on my feet. Uranus pulled up a big piece of concrete slate on the floor; it was about 3 square meter large, and trust it towards me directly.

I rolled out of the way to avoid being hit; I don't think my fists were hard enough to take that piece of slate down, unless I have my blaster.

But I didn't have my blaster or armor, that piece of slate hit the netting which separating the stage and the grandstand, creating a huge dent on the netting. The audiences behind that area were horrifying to escape. Lucky for them there was a relatively strong net stands between them and the battleground, otherwise the consequences would be fatal.

I didn't have time to care about the others; I found that only me, Uranus and Snake Man were still on the stage. That's great, now I can fight without worries.

After a few round, I noticed that Uranus kept creating quakes by jumping on the ground, made his foe fell on their knees and then he began pulls off the slates on the ground and throw it them, that's his own attack sequence. That's not a hard thing to read.

But there was no way to win if I just run and dodge, this guy must have some weakness.

"Hey, partner!" It's the voice of Terkina, she was riding on Toad Man's head. "Use my gloves; it will help increase your strength." And then she threw her gloves towards me.

Increase strength? Those two words were echoing in my head, if I can able to gain the same or even more strength than he is, then there is a chance for me to win this battle. I maybe didn't have any weapons right now. But I always got a function on me that I seldom use: the weapon copying system.

I hurried to run over to catch the gloves. "Thanks, 'partner.'"

"Kick his ass!"

"I will," I smirked; I already know what to do next.

Let me explain a little about how the weapon duplicating system works. It is a special ability that only I and my brother have. The coping device was installed in our hands; it can connect with our plasma cannon when we are in our armor, but it still works when we are not wearing armor as well. There are three main procedures on that system: absorb, duplicate and switch. We can also choose to run either one of them or two or all three procedures at the same time, but that have to be decided before we trigger it. My brother usually uses all three functions at the same time; that would make an advantage for him to fight us all by himself. I don't like to use it; I only used once; I copied Guts Man's weapon and punched my brother through the wall. The only reason for me didn't use it again is I want to show everyone that I can also win him without using the robot masters weapons.

By the way, that's immoral to steal your allies' weapon for your own uses, right?

For what I am going to do now, is to take his strength, to be precise, to gain my power. Duplicating someone else's weapon won't take away his weapon ability; that would only disable it temporary. When something provides advantage, that means the risk goes up as well; there are limitations on using the weapon duplicating system. That would be a great challenge to touch Uranus's arm without being hit, plus if I didn't use the weapon well, a huge amount of energy would be lost.

I love challenges, let's see if it works.

* * *

I put one of the gloves on my right hand, and leave my left hand bare, I can't have something to block the connection between my hand and the target when I launch the weapon duplicating system. Uranus was already performing another strike at me; he ran towards me and uses his elbow to push me to towards the edge of the stage.

This time I didn't dodge, I used all my power to catch his elbow by both of my hands. That would be the greatest chance ever.

"You are getting my power!" He yelled, took a few steps backward. Then I put on the other glove on my left hand, now I am equipped with all the winning elements I needed. It's payback time.

"I am going to smash you into pieces!" He bellowed.

He ran towards me again and swung his huge fist to the air, trying to draw a powerful punch onto me. At the same time, I swung my fist towards him.

Our fists collided with each other, like a crash between two bisons. Only the stronger ones would still stand after this.

Uranus was sent backwards after the hit; merely manage to stop his heels from falling into the water.

"How could that be?" he yelled.

My energy level had a sharp drop to thirty percent. The power-enhancing type of ability is using up a lot of energies, as I expected. It means I must take him out in the next shot, or I am dead.

The bull began to pull off the slate on the ground and throw them towards me again, then he thrust towards me, and made a powerful hit on the ground. Once again, I had been shaken off my feet. This time he was too close for me to dodge, he grabbed one of my arms and held me up onto the air.

"You are a good fighter for a domestic robot, but it's over for you."

Right at the time, three search snakes Snake Man were fired off from the right side, and bite on the back of Uranus's knee joint, made him kneel down and let go of me. I dropped onto the ground. I get back on my feet quickly, and go around to Uranus's back while he was busy to get rid of the snakes on his leg.

"Snake Man, I owe you one." I thought to myself.

I used Uranus's back as a springboard, jumped high above his head. He ignored the snakes on his leg and noticed me coming up from above him, and then tried to draw his punch at me to intercept my attack. I decided to boost up all of my remaining power to perform this hit.

Uranus's huge fist missed me; it just grazed my shoulder, tearing off one of my sleeves. I hit him hard on his head. That was the most powerful punch I that I had ever made; I could even feel my joints were going to crack. Uranus's head crashed on the ground hardly, making the whole stage split open into two half.

* * *

The bull laid on the ground and remained still, thank god; I triumphed the monstrosity! And the sound of cheer and hand claps blasted in the whole coliseum. That's the sound I have longed for over the years, music to my ears.

I didn't even have the energy to keep myself standing. I dropped on to the ground, breathing harshly, and my left arm hurt like it had been struck by thunder. My body wasn't responding to me anymore.

There was a message appeared in my head:

**Caution, energy remaining less than 1%, the shutdown procedure will be reinforced to start after ten seconds, time left: 10…**

No! I haven't heard enough of the cheering sound of my life yet!

**9…**

And I haven't won the fight yet! Snake Man was still on the stage…

**8…**

My visions became blurred; the last thing I saw was the dazzling spotlight hanging on the ceiling, and it was getting faint, and then became infernal darkness.

**7…**

I could still hear the annoying announcer's discordant voice before I passed out…

**6…**

"The fight is over! And the winner of tonight is…."

**5…**

"Snake Man!"

**4…**

No! I am the one who defeat that bull; everyone sees it. I should be the winner…

**3…**

That's…not fair.

**2…**

So tired…

**1…**

I hate this.

**0.**

* * *

_To be continued…_


	6. Chapter 5: Home sweet home

**5\. Home sweet home**

* * *

My memory was cut off after the internal countdown in my system. When I was awake again, it was three days later.

I found myself lying on the old baggy mattress inside Metal Man's old house. When I woke up I wasn't aware of that I have been sleeping for three days already, I thought it was just the next morning of after the fight.

I checked myself carefully, were there any parts missing? No? My body felt strange; it always happen after I was forced to shut down. Something was wrong on my left arm; the movement was not as smooth as before, but the problem was minor enough to ignore for now, so I simply ignore it. There wasn't anyone can help me right here anyway, but I have to be more careful from now on.

I frowned when I looked at the mirror; I looked completely like a tramp. I was so dirty; there were mud spots on my face, and dusk was covering my body just like old furniture that has been left in the storage room unused for years. I was still wearing the clothes of the day before (actually that should be three days before); my clothes were whacked, the sleeve on the left side was nearly torn off, only a small piece was still attached with the shirt dangling on my shoulder, and there were numbers of holes on my pants. My clothes can be fixed; I just need some sewing kit, and some rag to patch the hole.

I should buy some new clothes instead of a patch, as I have all that money I scam from the mafia, a set of new clothes wouldn't be too much to spend. I just didn't want to; that money are prepare for the living AFTER I saved Wily, maybe help some of my former colleagues if necessary.

Speaking of money, I hurried to reach my backpack to see if the money were still in there. Phew, they are all safe. But I can't carry all those banknotes around, what should I do about them?

Terkina's gloves rested next to the mattress; I have to return them back to her. Heck, I don't know where she lives or her phone number, how can I suppose to find her?

I felt troubled; there were so many things waiting for me to resolve, that was so tiresome. I lean back on the mattress with a sigh; my thoughts drifted to my brother as I stared at the ceiling.

* * *

Does he have to deal with so many troubles like I do? I guess not, even if he does he don't have to take it all by himself. Since he is such 'popular' amongst humans, people always give him a helping hand willingly. Even if he is not, at least he has a big warm house to stay, and a nice bed to lie down. Unlike me, dwelling lonely on a baggy mattress in an abandoned house, I have to face all of the trouble by myself.

But still, I always think that being Mega Man isn't that fun at all. He is the role model of the whole country; everyone is looking up to him, he must have under a lot of stress. He has to act tough; he has to hide his negative side. Perhaps he hated being Mega Man too; I can see that in his eyes. In my point of view, the stress he put up to himself is way too heavy, which would make him crumble somehow. That's why I offered him to join my side; that's one way to extricate him from the shadows.

I had never expected him to except my offer anyway. I don't think he will ever call it quit; that's not his character. If he really called it quit one day, then I will be soon after him. I am not interested in the world without him.

At least, I don't have to hide anything in front of people (except my real identity), I am just being me, I did bad things and I admit it. My reputation was already down to zero, probably negative. I am the most notorious robot in the country; I have nothing, so I have nothing to lose.

We are brothers; we fought on the opposite of the war; even our characteristics are contrary goes inverse. I always doubted what would happen if we lived together.

But we haven't lived together; perhaps there would never be a chance for us to live together. Even if we lived together, I can't help him to solve his problem, right? He is also not able to help me with my problem as well. Problems have to be resolved on our own.

Oh yeah, there is only one thing that I and Rock are alike: the mysophobia.

* * *

I considered I was thinking too much about my brother. Nothing would have done if I am just lying here daydreaming. I have to pull myself up, get a bath, change my clothes, get things done, and move on.

After a refreshing shower, I walked downstairs and saw Top Man sitting on the coach. He was much more excited to see me than I expected. "Hey, sleeping beauty. You are finally awake!"

"I just sleep for the night, what's the big deal?"

"You have been sleeping for three days already, we all worried about you."

It's been three days already? Let's hope I haven't been missing anything interesting. "I was forced to shut down by my system. Hit me with the news." I asked.

"There is a girl keep asking about you; she said you owe her a meal." Top Man said, following me down to the yard to hang my freshly washed clothes dry.

Where did that come from? I had never promised her to treat her meal! Plus I remember she said she wanted me to treat her meal IF I do win the game. I didn't win the game; Snake Man was the official winner.

If she didn't lend me her gloves, I wouldn't be able to defeat that bull anyway, I will have to thank her if I see her again, offer her a meal perhaps.

"And she put her card into your pocket before we carry you away."

"Shit! Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I snapped, and hurried to reach the wet pants I just hang, there was a soaked and creased, small piece of paper in the bottom of the pocket, the words on it already came off. It's impossible to read.

"Oh no, I am sorry man." Top Man apologized. "Snake Man and Toad Man want you to visit the Reptilian Reserve Park they are working at."

So Snake Man and Toad Man are working at the Reptilian Reserve? Then why did they bother came here to fight for money? It's worth look into it.

"Oh yeah, where is it?"

"It's on the west on this town, about fifty miles away, follow Highway 160 and you will get there."

"Alright, I will keep that in mind."

* * *

Metal Man, Crystal Man and Ring Man the trio came back to the house by noon. They react totally different with Top Man when they saw me; they dragged me back into the house nervously.

"What's wrong with you guys?" I struggled.

"You can't be seen out there. The mob is looking for you. There is a price on your head." Metal Man said

"What is that all about?" In fact, I know the reason better than they do.

"We don't know. Only thing I know is they had a word all over town, telling people to bring you to them as soon as possible!"

Just great, another group of people wants me dead, but that wasn't totally surprised me; I expected that when I throw that mob boss's robo bodyguard out of the window. That also means I can't stay here anymore, I will be an encumbrance on my colleagues, plus I better keep on searching that Cossack girl. Before I leave, there is one more thing I really need them to help me with.

I want to go home. Yes, I am going back to Skull Fortress.

"Are you out of your mind?" The trio yelled in chorus when they heard my plan.

"I have to get in. It's my job to check it out, and get my personal belongings out of there." I said firmly. "Are you with me?"

The three looked at each other and shrugged. "Sure…"

"But that place is under heavy guards equipped with plasma shotguns, not even a rat can get near it." Metal Man said.

"We don't even know if there are any soldiers inside the place." Ring Man added.

"I will go and make an investigation this afternoon, see if there is any chance to get in at night." I said, and walk towards the door, motioned Top Man to come along.

* * *

Skull Fortress is located in a place called El Castillo del Diablo, it means The Devil's Castle, what a good name. I had Top Man drove me to the top of a cliff where I can oversee Skull Fortress's surroundings. I could see a new fence was build on the outside of the whole fortress, and there were two new sentry towers outside the fence, a robo guard holding plasma shot gun on each tower. I could see about four robot soldiers standing guard on the outside of the Skull Fortress, another two were patrolling around the place. There was even a group of temporary shelter build right in front of Skull Fortress's main entrance. But I didn't see anybody walked into the place or coming out.

"They don't seem to be that heavy guarded as they say." I muttered.

"It used to be a lot of troops here two months ago. Even with choppers, tanks…everything."

"Let me ask you something, did you guys really think that I and Wily are dead?"

"I didn't believe it myself, but that day nearly every channel on the TV broadcasting the Skulker containing you and Wily being shot down, and then exploded…there should be no escape from that. The whole country witnesses that you and Wily blown into bits."

I smirked to myself. I had never thought that plan of mine would work out so well, at least to the press it is. In fact, that Proto Man and Wily they saw in the Skulker were substitutes, that was a part of my plan, I set them up. Wily wasn't inside the Skulker all along, and I used Dr. Cossack's little invention, the mini teleporter, escaped from the explosion.

"What had happened back there, Proto?"

I wish I could tell him about it, but I can't. I don't want him to know that I ran off to New York just to see my brother when they needed me the most. I also can't tell him that I saved Mega Man's ass on the airship, and I especially don't want them to know anything about the Brewer and "The company" as well, I don't want anymore people get involved into this mess.

"I wish I can tell you, Top. But that's just too complicated to explain." I answered with equivocation phases. "Sometimes it's the best to stay in the dark."

"That's all I need to know, let's head back to the house."

* * *

I and Top Man managed to go back to Las Vegas before dark. When I got to the house, I elaborate my plans to Metal Man trio.

"Listen, here is the plan: We will begin the operation at midnight, I am going into Skull Fortress by the secret passage. I will try getting the supplies out from the storage as much as I can, and you guys wait on the exit and load everything onto the truck."

"You are going in alone? That's crazy!" Crystal Man said.

"Yes, I am going in alone. I need one of you come down to the secret passage with me and lift the goods onto the ground."

"I will do it." Top Man offered his service.

"Good. If everything goes well, I won't be back in this house, I will be a hundred miles away from here by this time tomorrow."

"Where will you be going?" Crystal asked

"I will go pay a little visit to Snake Man, and if you guys see that girl again, tell her to find me I think I will be heading north to Seattle. Beyond that, I don't know, I haven't made up my mind yet."

"Hey, there is a little something for what you have done for us." Metal Man said suddenly as he handed me a small black rectangular box.

I was startled for a few seconds, this means…

"It's a little gift for you," Ring Man added, "Open it!"

I opened the small paper box reluctantly. I could feel my hands shaking for the excitement; it's the excitement I felt for the first time.

It was a phone! An HiFraud! And it's the latest model!

I had never thought; my first gift was given by Metal Man, Ring Man, Crystal Man and Top Man.

I was impressed, but I wasn't about to shed a tear. "Where did you scam it from?" I joked.

"A gambler used it to pay off his debts…we don't need it. It's better than the old one you have."

That's not the truth, do you guys think being a liar for five years time would make me not able to recognize which line is a fib and which one is not? How would a gambler pay off his debts with a new AI phone in an unopened-package? I appreciate them so I wasn't going to blast that bubble, I accepted it with pleasure, "So I can take it without the pricks of conscience...Thank you, all of you."

* * *

I walked upstairs silently to pack up my belongings; there were not much to pack, only the wrecked clothes I washed this morning. Uh, I hadn't got time to patch the holes up yet.

I had deposited those bank notes into my bank account already, in a small town bank outside Las Vegas, the account is using my 'real' name, my unused name.

I set that little black box on my lap. I felt…I don't know how to describe; it's a mixture of happiness and sadness. The happiness came from the gift I received, and the sadness was because of the departure ahead, depart from my friends and be on my own again.

Perhaps deep down inside I wasn't such a brave person as I thought I was. After hanging around with a branch of people for a week's time, I am losing the courage to fight the loneliness, I was afraid of not able to see any one of them again.

I hadn't had these kinds of feeling before, but I know I didn't have a choice, I must go. I guess I am destined to be on my own for the rest of my life.

I have been thinking too much today; I better get going.

* * *

The secret passage's entrance is located two kilometers away from Skull Fortress; it was hidden underneath a huge piece of shale, and a concrete blank door was there. Below that door, there was a ladder lead to ten meters depth below the ground level. At the bottom of the ladder there has a small rail line like the ones in the mines, and the tunnel lead to the center of the underground level of Skull Fortress.

This passage was build with the most help from Drill Man, as an emergency escape route. There was no escape route when Wily design the layout of Skull Fortress, I additionally construct the whole passage with some of the robot master's help, so I can use this passage to sneak away from Skull Fortress too.

Top Man followed me to the Skull Fortress side of the underground tunnel, and I told him to wait for me in there. I was going in to get my stuff.

I sneaked through the corridor to see if there were any soldiers inside. I can't switch on any lights in there. I know this place too well so I wouldn't get lost even it was totally darkness in here.

I reached my room first, since it was closer to get to. The lights in the corridor were out, but the electronic locks on the doors were still on. Skull Fortress was designed to uses terrestrial heat and solar energy to provide electricity for the whole premises, so we never have to worry about lack of power source. We used to have a plasma energy converter too, but it was broken, and Wily was too whacked out to repair it.

I entered the access code to unlock the door to my room. The place looked the same as the last time I left, only a little dusty than before. On the right side is the bed, a nightstand is next to it. On the left side there is my piano, I stole it from a household donation station; There is a small old desk full of scratches next to the piano. That's all I have, my small piece of heaven.

I walked towards my bed, the bed I welded for myself by using the remnants while building Skull Fortress. I kneel down and search underneath my bed, to reach the thing that I must take it with me: An old cracker tin.

There isn't much about that cracker tin; I picked it up after Wily finished the cracker. Its the contents inside the tin are important.

The things inside the cracker tin are the bits and pieces I collected from the operations over the years. I have a habit on collecting things during our operation of taking over the world, I call them "trophies": A small piece of media fragment from the Red Gulch, the gem stone of shrink gun, a small jar of dirt from moon base, the cowboy toy I used to unveil the secret route of transporting the giant black pearl…and so forth.

There was a notebook with a hard cover hidden underneath my mattress. It was a scrapbook; I used to paste all the newspaper cuttings of the news about Mega Man and Roll, and our (failed) world domination scheme, among some interesting news on it. I used to look at it often when I had my own time in Skull Fortress.

There was a set of chess made out of stone on my nightstand, and I craved them by myself. The pawns are made out of Granite and Obsidian. I started to work on them after I learned Rock likes to play chess; I didn't even know why. But I was quite lazy to work on it, plus it's a bit hard to find Obsidian near Skull Fortress, so the set has never been finished. I am taking them with me so I can have a chance to finish it. I placed the chess set carefully in a paper box, then put it into the cracker tin.

In fact, living in Skull Fortress is not much different from the prison; the time was incredibly slow in here. I had to do something to occupy my mind, so I wouldn't go insane like Wily did. These bits and pieces kept me company for five years; I am not leaving them here now I have a new life to start.

Before I left the room, I turned around to take one last shot over the place. It's a place filled with memories, although these memories are not all sunshine and rainbows, maybe even a bit of bitter, but that was a part of my life whether I like it or not. There is no way to remove it from me.

I took out my old phone (the new one was in my backpack) and took the only and the last picture of my room. I guess I won't be coming back here anymore.

* * *

I took few boxes of energy cans, tools, and some other robot supplements along with my personal belongings to Top Man and had him to bring them to the truck. I even picked up a small suitcase of Wily's belongings to take away. And then I headed back to Wily's workshop to search for more supplies.

I walked into Wily's workshop, all of his computers has been taken away, by the company or the government. That was not much left in here worth taking anymore.

I turned back to the exit, and I saw a hand half buried under a fallen shelf, and most of it was covered with a huge pile of junk, is someone under there? I removed the junk on it and saw what's underneath it.

It's Shadow Man; he doesn't seem to be under heavy damage, his armor was complete, only a little scratches on it. He must have been knocked out by the fallen shelf, poor fellow. I better get him out of here too.

At that moment, the siren was on.

* * *

"What's happening?" I muttered to myself. I could hear the sound of the choppers and the movements of troops, sounded like there was a war going on outside.

I didn't have a communicator on me, so I have no way to contact Metal Man trio once I was in. So before the mission begins, I ordered Metal Man trio to escape at once if there is anything happened. I didn't know they were still there waiting for me over the other end of the exit or not. The only thing I know was I had to get out of there quick. I carried the unconscious Shadow Man over my shoulder and hurried back to the secret passage.

Top Man wasn't waiting for me down in the passage; he must have escaped too. I ran through the passage with Shadow Man on my back. These two kilometers way in the passage was the longest path I have ever had, an endless void like it was going to devour me into darkness any moment. And I couldn't break away from the whole thoughts of my head, thinking of the worst matters that would happen. The only thing I could hear was my footsteps and my harsh breath.

I finally reached the exit of the passage, thank god. Top Man was waiting for me on the ground level.

"What happened? Where is Metal Man?" I asked

"They fled with the truck!" Top Man exclaimed. "Whoa, who do you got here?"

Damn, my bike was still on the back of their truck!

There were three Black-hawks flew right towards us with their search lights on, me and Top Man hid under the rock quickly. Luckily, the choppers flew passed our location and went to the direction of Skull Fortress directly; they did not stop or looked like searching for something. And I could also hear the sound of heavy gunfire from nearby.

I didn't have time to investigate what was going on. We had to run before the anyone find us hanging around in the middle of nowhere. Before I leave, I kicked the sand and dirt to cover the exit of the secret passage, and then put a pile of small rocks on it, making it harder to be discovered as possible.

I carried Shadow Man on my back and we ran for about 2 miles,we reached a ghost town called Las Brujas. This town has been abandoned several years back. Nobody lives here. There used to have a Skulker hidden in one of the abandoned house here, but it wasn't here anymore. I used that Skulker to lure Mega Man and the military forces away from Skull Fortress. Finally that Skulker has been shot down and exploded in Tennessee with the dummy of me and Wily, creating a false scent of our death.

"I have a van here we can use." I ran towards a wooden hut, where a stolen van was parked inside. This is another vehicle that I prepared for the emergencies; I was glad that I have done that sort of preparations. Chances are opened for the prepared while destiny is preserved for the endeavored, that's damn right!

"What about Shadow Man?"

"Dump him in the back, we don't have time to deal with the trivial matters now!"

So, we fled from the area, fled from the place where I used to live in for five years time, under the moonlight.

Goodbye, Skull Fortress.

_To be continued…_

* * *

_Author's note: The name of the place El Castillo del Diablo and Las Brujas are from the game Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, by Rockstar games. If anyone of you has played this game before, you probably know where it is._


	7. Chapter 6: Snake Farm

**Chapter 6 Snake Farm**

* * *

I drove across the desert along with my colleague Top Man and the unconscious Shadow Man. I didn't dare to stop until dawn, I didn't even turn the headlights on, and that can make the van "invisible", at least from human's eyesight. At that moment, I only wanted to get away from Skull Fortress as far as possible. I hope there wasn't any road blocks on the way.

That was strange, getting away from the place I stayed ever since I was activated. I don't want to say that I am going to miss that place or something; there is nothing to miss. To me, this place is gone, and I am going to find another one. I have expected the attempt of the world domination would come to an end somehow; I just did not expect that would end like this.

Perhaps I should be glad that now I am out, now I can put the past behind and seek another way to live. But this isn't over yet, not until I get Wily back.

I am too deep in my thoughts, and I didn't even notice Top Man is calling me.

"Hey Proto, did you hear me?" Top Man says as he tapped my shoulder lightly.

"Wha…Are you talking to me?" I responded like I was just awake from taking a long nap.

"Of course, who else I can talk to?" Top Man said innocently.

"Sorry man, I got a lot on my mind."

"I was just saying…where are we going now?"

"I don't know! I don't even know where we are!"

I stopped the van at a gas station when it was nearly dawn. This stupid thing needed to refuel, so was I. The sky is getting lighter; the sun was rising up on the horizon, and dyeing the light blue sky into to gold orange. Another new day has begun.

"Where should we go now?" Top Man's question broke into my thoughts. Considered I can't go back to Vegas, I have to find a safe place to meet up with Metal Man to get my bike and my stuff. It would be too exposing for so many of us gather in the middle of nowhere, plus I need to see if I can boot up Shadow Man as well. I suddenly thought of the conversation between me and Top Man yesterday, maybe…

"Let's go to Snake Man's place, see what he is up to."

* * *

It took me three hours to reach South Nevada State Highway 160 and arrived a town called Pahrump, and spent another two hours to find a place called "Reptilian Reserve". It was noon already, and we still didn't have a clue where it is.

"Top, where is the address?"

"He only said that the place is next to Highway 160 and say nothing else." Top Man replied. Great, I should have known things wouldn't be easy.

"Did he say why he wants me to be there?"

"No, he seemed to be in a hurry, you know that guy, he always has…difficulty in speaking."

"We will have to ask the locals then."

I asked a couple of shops and people in the town, and no one knows there is such place known as "Reptilian Reserve Park". Now I doubt that place even exist, until I decided to take a little break in a 60s style diner.

"Do you mean 'The Snake Farm'?" The bartender asked.

"Uh…sort of, you know where it is?" I asked, perhaps this is the place I am looking for.

"It is located on the north side, on the edge of the town, why do you want to go there? Collect debts?" The Bartender looked at me in a strange way, or I should describe that as an unfriendly expression.

"I…I am just looking for a friend." I didn't want people getting suspicious or attract any attention.

"A friend?" The bartender laughed, even the other customers blasted with laughter, that scene made me look stupid and embarrassing. "Good luck with that, lad."

I left that bar with a load of anger and doubts, what does that supposed to mean? Branch of drunkard stupid bastards!

Finally, I spotted a small sign three miles away from the town with ugly handwritten words "Snake Farm" on the side of the road, it points to the small track leads to the farm. There is a long rock wall surrounding the whole ranch, but the gate wasn't closed.

I drove the van directly into the premises and got off the van. I saw Toad Man walked out of a ranch house waving at me with both of his hands, but that was not a welcoming gesture.

As I tried to get closer and speak to Toad Man, a half naked man with a shotgun ran out of the house and pointed the gun at my face.

"Get out of here! This is private property!" The man shouted; his mouth was stinking with the mixed smell of alcohol and weed.

"Hey, I just…" I turned my face away from him, I already feel pure hatred of this man, but still I didn't want to lose my temper, yet.

"I said GET OUT! Or I will call the cops!" The man yelled again, as far as I know, for a freak who would point his gun towards a complete stranger, he is terrifyingly insecure. He wouldn't dare call the cops; I am not afraid of him.

"Sorry, Sir…he is…" Toad Man tried to smooth out the tension between me and him. The man turned to yell at him.

"Shut Up! You worthless piece of metal scrap! You are supposed to stop people from getting into this place, and look what have you done? Only my stupid father would let that faggot Wily's creations stay here! Even a car wreck worth more dollar than you! I should crush you under a bulldozer!"

The mansion of Wily's name irritated me. I had an impulse to put him in the ground.

"Hey! You better shut the…"

Top Man covered my mouth from the back and stopped me from harming that guy, or else he will be lying in a hospital for months.

"What are you suckers still here for?" That man suddenly went berserk and fired his shotgun at us. Me and Top Man hurried to climb back to the van quickly and bailed. That guy even chased after us for a hundred meters and shoot at our van, creating a lot of bullet holes on the back door.

Now I understand why Snake Man wanted me to be here.

* * *

I drove back to town; I was still angry with that freak. Not only he insulted Dr. Wily, I hate his attitude towards Snake Man and Toad Man even more. I didn't put my foot on his face only because I don't want to give any trouble to Sanke Man and Toad Man. If that guy is their legally bounded owner, all of us will be in trouble if the cops are involved.

Now Snake Man and Toad Man have got a new master, in theory I am not the one to interfere with their lives anymore. They were my crews; I want to make sure they are in good hands. I don't have to do such things like this. The robot masters obey me only because that's Wily's order; I am in charge when he is not around. So I feel like I am responsible to look after them.

Robot is supposed to serve humans, now Wily is missing, I have no master to obey. The robot masters are the only thing Wily had left for me; I have got nothing without them.

"I say…Proto, what do we do now?" Top Man asked.

"I don't know, I am piss off right now!"

I have got a call from Metal Man, just about the right time he makes the call, when I am really pissed. He says he can't make it here tonight because of some bullshit, I nearly crashing the phone on my grip when I heard that.

"Get your sorry ass up here right now or I will shoot a plasma blast up it!"

Metal Man didn't say anything anymore, all robot masters know it would be a mistake to mess with me when I am pissed, or in a bad mood. Both of us remain silent for the rest of the trip until we get back to town. I was a bit sorry for Metal Man now, I shouldn't shift my anger on him, this was not their fault after all.

"What are you going to do with Snake Man?"

"Let's see what he wants me to do first. In this situation, I don't think I can do much, but I will try."

"What about you?"

"I don't know how to answer that question, Top."

"We don't have an identity chip, we are illegal, so are you. There are too many places we cannot enter without an identity chip, and cops are poking around. We can't go on like this; we will get busted someday. Do you have a plan? Are we going to take Dr. Wily back or what?" Top Man asked solemnly.

In fact, I am not illegal as they are. I do HAVE an identity chip on me. Only I won't tell them about it, and I can't let them know who my registered owner is…

That person is not Dr. Wily, Wily has NEVER registered any of his own robots, I mean the ones he created himself. The stolen ones do not count. So There were only six Wily's robot masters have an identity chip, Guts Man, Cut Man, Ice Man, Boom Man, Elec Man and me.

"I don't have a plan yet, I need more power and more help to get Dr. Wily out, but I will figure something out. You guys just hang in there; I need you guys help when I am ready to take action."

I parked the van outside a diner to wait for Metal Man. It's three o'clock in the afternoon, the hottest hour of the day. The sun is like a fireball hanging over our heads. The town was awfully quiet; no one wanted to stay outdoor in this temperature. When I got off the van, there is a pat on my shoulder. I span around and see someone in surprise.

It's Terkina! The girl I met during the cage fight!

"Got you at last." The girl greeted me cheerfully, "I thought you were going to sleep forever."

"How do you know I am here?" I have told Crystal Man to tell her to find me at Reptilian Reserve, but how come she manages to get here so fast? This place is over sixty miles from Vegas!

"You friends told me that you may be here." Terkina says, "Hey, no nonsense, where are my gloves?"

"I…I left them in my friend's vehicle, I am waiting for them to deliver for me here."

"I will wait then. Don't forget you still owe me a meal."

"Hey! I thought I said I 'd treat you a meal IF I won the game; I didn't win the game, so that deal isn't supposed to establish."

"No, the meal is the cost of lending you my gloves." She retorted, but she didn't say that when she gave me the gloves, are all of the girls that capricious? In fact, she reminds me of my sister, the hardest kind to handle.

"Whatever." I didn't argue with her, I decided to treat her meal anyway.

Couple of hours later, Metal Man trio came to the town together with my backpack, my cracker tin, and my bike. Top Man was going back to Vegas with them. There was two persons for me to handle at the moment, the first one is the unconscious Shadow Man in the back of the stolen van, the Second one is Terkina. Before they leave, they said something strange to me.

"Are you sure you are up to it? You don't need help?"

"I will call you in case when I need help."

"I say, Proto, good luck with your girlfriend, huh? Pretty tough one she is, just like your sister." Ring Man said with a teaser, "Have a nice _Date_."

"Aww, Shut up."

I could even hear their laughter when they drove away in their own car.

* * *

Later that night, I had a date with Terkina inside a diner I have been to this morning and treat her meal as she wished.

"You can drink Beer?" Terkina asked in astonishment, as she cut her 12oz T-bone steak into small pieces, I was sitting right opposite her. "But you are a robot, are you?"

"Shhhhhh" I jumped and looked around to see if anyone hear this, "Keep it down! Would you? That's a secret, I don't want to start no trouble because of this, you know what you humans are like. People love poking their noses into the business they shouldn't."

"Okay, no problem." Terkina said, "You are the most human-like robot I have ever seen."

"You can thank my creator for that, but I don't. I 'd rather be a normal domestic bot like the others." I replied with a half lie, that's not exactly my actual feeling about myself, but the creator part is true. I am not glad that they made me a humanoid robot.

"Who is your creator anyway? It's should be the top ones in the robotic engineering." The girl stammers as she put a piece of meat into her mouth. "Are you Dr. Thomas Xavier Light's robot?"

Her question shocked me; I nearly choked as I was drinking beer. How on earth can she guess it in the matter of seconds?

"No!" I replied firmly. Maybe my reaction is a little too obvious. "I'm sorry…I can't tell you anything about that."

"At least tell me your name? I guess Jaguar Paws is not your real name, I have heard that name in an old movie called…. _Apocalypto_, isn't it?" She has guessed it, again! She is smart. I have a feeling that this girl is hard to handle.

"Then I guess Terkina is not your real name as well." I retorted. "No one father would name his daughter with the name of a spirit."

"You have guessed it; that's my nickname. My real name…well…I have to keep it secret for some reason, just like you."

"Alright, I guess that made us even then." All I was thinking is let her finish her meal let us be parted as soon as possible. I was talking too much about myself, and that make me feel uneasy. I better keep a distance from her before she gets hurt, or before she digs up more information on my background.

I don't fully trust humans, and I always warned myself not to depend on humans too much. They can lie anywhere anytime without a blink (Though I can always do that myself). They can always hide their motivation under their beautiful faces (Um…I can do that as well, on a frequent basis too). It is fine by me for normal interactions, but for a closer relationship such as friends; I have to think about it twice.

"Hey, have you been to….?" Terkina suddenly asked a half question, but she hesitated, just like something stopped her, I thought she was choked while she was eating. "Nothing…I forget what I was going to say." That's definitely was a lie, but I was glad that she hadn't kept asking me stuff.

"Are you coming here to buy Snake Farm from the owner? He seemed to be selling that place to pay off his debt, including Snake Man and Toad Man." She continued as she eat the last bite of her steak.

"That's ranch is on sale?" I asked; I started to scare of this girl. "How do you know about all this?"

"I overheard it from the property agent here; he said the bank forced the landlord to sell it in an auction since the current landlord cannot pay back the money he owes. You friends told me to look for you at the Snake Farm, but how would I know this isn't a trap, so I investigated that place a little more. We have to be careful out there you know."

"…Why are you telling me this? You don't have to." I asked.

"That's a gratitude for you helping me out in during the cage fight."

"Well…thanks for the heads up." She gave me some privy information, and that made things a lot clearer.

"But you need some help to get into the farm; I can help you with that."

Really? I didn't think she can help me much. For her safety, I had better persuade her to leave.

"But the landlord is mean; he was trying to shoot us with a shotgun! I am sure you don't want to eat a bullet yourself."

"I know, I saw it all. You and your friend bailed like a couple of girls!" She laughed.

"You were there?"

"I was hidden in the brushes. I had investigated the place before you got there, to see if you were playing any tricks. Nothing personal, that was just for protecting myself." She said in a matter of fact tone. "You think being a female in this tough guy's world all by herself is easy?"

I know what it is like when you can't trust anything to avoid getting hurt, that kind of living is hard. Being suspicious is a pain in an ass; good things in life will be ruined by it. I realized that we were so alike in some ways. Perhaps we can be friends, I mean real friends. Besides, she seemed to be determined to help already; I have to improvise if something happens.

* * *

"Go back to the ranch, now!" Terkina jumped aboard my van and ordered.

"What are we doing back there? I don't want to get shot twice in the same day."

"If you want a conversation with your friend Snake Man, this is the time now!" She said firmly.

"At least give me some explanation!"

"Because the guy who attempted to shoot you this afternoon was inside that diner we were just in." She said, "And I have put stuff in his drink."

"You did **WHAT**?" I exclaimed. I didn't expect the 'help' she mentioned would be in this kind of way, and performed without even telling me. That's incredible.

"Nothing serious though, he will enjoy spending his night on the honey bucket."

I couldn't help but laugh out loud. She is an agile; I like her style.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, you are probably the second craziest human I have ever met."

"Yeah? Then who is the first?"

I didn't answer her. I couldn't tell her the truth anyway, and I didn't want to lie to her either, so remain silent would be the best answer. The van dashed through the desert. It was a night with a beautiful full moon, a peaceful night.

I parked the van somewhere near the gate where it was not likely to be seen in the dark, and then I climbed over the rock wall with Terkina.

I walked around the place to find Snake Man and Toad Man. The farm is big; there are five ranch houses in the premises. I found this place is more like a commercial reptile reproduction premises than a Reserve Park. We walked into a granary and saw a lot of opened wooden crates; each of the crates has a spotlight hanging over them. There are a lot of tiny turtles inside.

"A Sulcata! I love that species! They are so cute." She said as she picked a small one and studied it on her palm.

"What about this one?" I picked up another one, the one with a darker shell and black dots on it. This is the first time I had such close encounter with 'real' reptiles.

"Yours is a Stigmochelys Pardalis, they both from Africa, only one origin in the South Africa and the other is on the south of Sahara."

CREEK~

While we were studying these small creatures before us, someone came in with a flashlight on his hands. We both jumped and hid behind a crate quickly.

When I saw the outline of the face reflects from the flashlight, my heart relaxed. It's Toad Man, he is not difficult to recognize, even when in the dark.

"Hey, it's me!" I stood up and greeted him.

"Proto? How did you get in here?"

"I thought you guys wanted me to be here in the first place, and I brought a friend with me, this is Terkina. You have met her in the cage fight already." Terkina get out from her hiding place too.

"We better not to chat in here; our master will be back any moment. He is not so friendly, you know."

"Don't worry about him, I don't think he will be able to walk tonight."

Toad Man led us to their quarter. It is a garage on the back of the farm; they even let me park my van inside. Snake Man and Toad Man were living in the attic. The place was not so bad, complete with a bathroom, beds, and furniture, and they even have their own TV and a fridge. That's much better than what we had in the skull fortress.

* * *

It was late at night, I was staying up for more than forty hours already, even me started to get tired

"I guess my job is done at this point. I better leave you guys for your meeting." Terkina said and turned to leave, giving me a wave. "See you later."

"Where are you staying? Let me take you. It's not safe out there." I hurried to unload my bike from the van and went after her.

"I guess I am going to hatch your ride then." She accepted my offer with a smile.

I carried her on the rack on the back of my bike. She sat on the rack in a 'lady' style, with both her legs on one side, and her arms wrapped around my waist.

The warmth of her arms transmitted to my tactile sensor, which created a novelty feeling to me. Had I ever been hugged by someone like that before?

She even lean her head against my back. "Thanks for the lift, I didn't know that you ride bikes as well. You are a good guy."

"No, I am not" I retorted, "You are saying that only because you don't know me."

"You are just trying to make excuse for yourself."

Am I? Everyone says I am a bad guy ever since I was activated, and I have done a lot of bad things, creating destruction with or without my intention. So…I am just bad, isn't it? That's what everyone says, including my brother.

We spend another fifteen minutes on my bike together before we got to the motel she was staying. Well…that was the happiest fifteen minutes in my life. At least I can felt the happiness within, the thing I thought I would never have. It was short, but precious time.

I wished that road to the motel would be longer than it actually is.

* * *

After I had dismissed the girl, I went back to the farm and began the conversation with Snake Man and Toad Man.

"Is that true your 'new' master is going to sell this place including both of you?"

They both nodded.

"And is that the reason you join the cage fight? Get the cash to buy this place?"

They looked at each other; Toad Man begins "It wasn't our decision to join the cage fight. Our master wanted…"

"So, He needs money to pay off his debt; he pushed you two to fight for him?"

"No…Yes…er…No, but sort of. He was participated in the cage fight too, originally he wanted us to escort him to win the money, but…he was knocked out fifteen seconds after the fight started."

"At least you have won, Snake Man. You should have enough money to solve the problem now. How much did the Mafia paid you?"

"They didn't pay me; they paid our massster instead…I don't know the exxxact amount, I have heard he already lossse them all in the casssino." Snake Man replied.

That was just as I expected; life would suck if you have a master with bad habits.

"You two have been following him since Wily disappeared?"

"Not quite, the next day after you and Wily left the fortress to the meeting, several unknown robot troops blasted into the Skull Fortress, we were heavily outnumbered. Snake Man and I decided to flee."

"Are there any badges or symbols on those attackers?" I wanted to know which force was it to attack Skull Fortress.

"There was a sign on their shoulder; it looks like a blackbird or something."

I am not going to blame him for abandoning the Skull Fortress. That was my order. I remember I have told them to run if anything serious happened when me and Wily not around.

"What about after you escaped?" I folded my arms across my chest and sat on the table nearby.

"We ran a long, long way…Then we hide in this farm, we were almost out of energy, we thought we were going to get busted. Mr. Framkin found us and gave us energy cans we needed; he said we can stay here and help him out. So…we stayed."

"You are saying like he was a good guy. How come he became such an ass?"

"The old Mr. Framkin was a real good guy, he let us stay and he didn't report to the police. He even gave Snake Man a new name. Too bad he passed away a month ago. The guy who threatened to shoot you this afternoon is his son."

Bad luck; I have always wished my former colleagues would have a better life. Because if they do, my job of taking care of them will be slacken, one less burden on my back. Unfortunately, no matter what I do, things were never go well, unlike my brother. Now I guess I have to do a little bit further to help them out.

Before I off to recharge, I found that I completely forgotten about Shadow Man in the back of my Van. It's probably a good thing that he stays unconscious for now. He will just have to wait for a little longer.

"Snake Man, what is your new name?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Ssssssssslytherin."

"Uh…it's a good name, pal. Good name."

_To be continued…_

* * *

_Author's note : __Apocalypto__ (2006), directed by Mel Gibson, produced by Touchstone Pictures and Icon Productions._


	8. Chapter 7: Her reason

**7\. Her reason**

* * *

That night I was staying at Snake Farm, I was recharging on the coach inside Snake Man and Toad Man's living quarter. That place is not so bad at all, but I didn't have a good recharge that night, I was having a strange dream all night long.

In the dream I was walking in the middle of nowhere, a snowstorm was raging. The strong wind mixed with snow and hailstones blew against my face unmercifully; I wrapped my yellow scarf around my face so I could barely open my eyes to study the surroundings. Everything is white, it looked just like being trapped inside a table tennis ball. I saw something moving not far ahead of me, a shadow. My vision was blurred, I couldn't even define it is a human or a beast, perhaps it's only a large piece of boulder, or maybe it is only my hallucination.

Wait, my scarf? It's on my neck! And complete with its original length!

There was no time for me to enjoy the joyful reunion between my beloved scarf and me. I wrapped it tight to cover my mouth and nose, and then hurried to run over to the shadow. The snow on the ground was deep; my lower legs were caught in the snow, making the movements even harder.

Suddenly I felt I stepped on something hard; I looked down to see what was under my feet. The snow has disappeared; I was standing on the ice surface. When I looked up again, the shadow was getting smaller and smaller, it's walking away from me! And it's begun to fade in the wind and snow.

"Hey! Wait for me!" I shouted; the snow and hailstones flew into my mouth as soon as I opened my mouth, and my voice was lost in the sound of the wind. I did not even know why I shouted in this case.

_**SPAT!**_

My feet slipped and fell on the ice surface when I tried to run towards the disappearing shadow, I forgotten that I was standing on the ice.

I thought I would never find out what that shadow is. Amazingly, the shadow suddenly appears right before me and offered me a hand, a human hand.

"Stand up, Blues." A female voice said, "We are nearly there."

It's a female; she looked like a giant as she standing up against the howling snowstorm, but why is she calling me that name?

I looked up, this time I could see the lower half of her face, and her blonde hair was dancing in the raging wind. She was wearing a black fur coat; the most remarkable thing was that gloves she was wearing since they are exactly unmatched with her coat. Hey! I have seen that gloves before, aren't they Terkina's gloves?

Before I could reach her hand, the ice surface below started to crack, the cracks lashed out like a spider web in the matter of second.

I tried to shout, to warn the girl to get away from me at once. Before I could open my mouth, the ice shattered into pieces, we both fell into the freezing dark water.

* * *

I roused from the sleep and found myself lying on the floor in front of the couch. Did I just fell off from it? I looked over to Toad Man and Snake Man; they were recharging on the bed next to me, and then I realized it was just a nightmare.

I grabbed my neck and realized the scarf is gone. I reached my backpack and took out the remains of my scarf. It was burned badly by the explosion; only a one-third of it was left. My poor scarf, it was my symbol, my treasure, my possession. It is real frustrating of having it ruined.

If I am not able to protect it, it would be meaningless to claim possessions.

I laid back on the couch and put my hands underneath my head. A load of questions begins to pop up in my head: How would I have a nightmare? Some of the advanced robots can dream, most of them can't. We only dream about the things happened in the past, like a recurring of the memories. Robots are not supposed to create visions out of nothing.

I stared at the ceiling; I have no idea why I was having that dream since I don't remember I have been walking in the snow by any chance. Well, Wily did try to freeze the cities to threaten the president to give up the country to him. But he only had Ice Man and Air Man to create ice, he didn't create a snow storm, did he?

That girl in the dream looked familiar to me, the outline of her cheek remind me of some faces I have seen lately, but I can't figure out who it is. The thing that bothered me the most is why she called me that name? There should have nobody else know that name except Cossack and Dr. Light. Wily had never called me that, I didn't tell anyone about that name either.

If my suspect is right, that means…

No, I shook my head fiercely when my thoughts came to this point. That's impossible, it can't be. It's just a stupid dream! There is one and only Proto Man in the world, that's me!

Those questions swirling inside my head the whole night because of that stupid dream, and that was only the beginning. I suspect what had happened later that day is more or less affected by this dream. I tried to ease up on the doubts and worries and back to recharge mode again, but I just couldn't wave the thoughts away. Perhaps one part of me is a bit afraid of slipping into the same dream again, yet another part of me wanted to get back into that dream so I can see the face of the girl clearly.

I decided I wouldn't be able to recharge properly for the night, I got up and washed my dirty clothes, and then switch the computer on to update my social networking status a little bit. I chatted online with my three kid friends in New York. They persuaded me to play an online game called UWO with them, so I played the game until seven in the morning, I was getting tired and slump back on the bed to recharge again.

* * *

I once again roused from the sleep at eleven, but this time it wasn't because of the nightmare or fell off the bed. I suddenly remembered Terkina mentioned there was an auction held somewhere. I hurried to get up and bolt down the stairs. Let's hope she hasn't left the town yet.

I bumped into Toad Man when I am on my way out.

"Where are you going?" He asked

"I am heading to the town. I will be right back." I answered absentmindedly; I have completely forgotten that I am a trespasser here.

"Tell us if you see my boss in the town!" He waved.

"He hasn't come back yet?" I was shocked. I expected him to be back in the morning,

"No sign of him." Toad Man shrugged.

I don't know what kind of 'stuff' Terkina put into the farm owner's drink. I just seriously hoped he wouldn't die because of this joke, I don't want to be responsible for murder.

* * *

I didn't drive the van. Instead I cycled my way to the town, considering I shouldn't drive in such volatile mental state. I don't know it is because of my lack of sleep last night or because of that stupid dream, I cycled right past the motel gate, and I didn't even realize it. I keep on cycle nearly a mile away until I heard someone calling me from the back.

Normally, I won't answer whoever calls me in the back, especially when someone is calling my false name.

But this time it came from a familiar voice, it's the person I am looking for, thank God. Strange, why is she coming right behind me?

"You cycle like an unleashed beast," Terkina said as she panted heavily. "You seemed didn't even hear me when I called you from the back. I tried to come after you, but you were going faster than ever."

I didn't hear anything; I am sure I wasn't thinking about anything. I forced myself not to think when I was heading out from the ranch, especially NOT to think about that dream. Maybe I was too concentrating on keeping myself not to think of anything.

"I have got a lot on my mind."

"Where are you going? Are you in a hurry?" Terkina asked.

"I am just looking for you; I need to ask you something."

"Yeah? Here I am. Shoot."

"Last night you said that the ranch is going to sell in the auction, I just want to know when and where the auction is going to take place."

"The auction is going to begin in Los Angles on 25th. No one would know which day it is until the auction begins, are you going to buy that ranch?"

"Not really. I am just looking for some property investment." I answered

Of course I was not plan on buying that ranch, cash is not a problem, but what do I need a ranch for? I am not planning to turn myself into a farmer just now. I am doing this only because didn't want to leave Snake Man and Toad Man in here, but I can't have them following me all around. Oh, I forgot, Shadow Man is here as well, I need a place to settle them down. Perhaps I can find a suitable location for our new base in the auction.

Today is 22th, there are three days left, no, two and a half day. I have already wasted this morning on the bed. Los Angles is about two hundred and seventy miles from here; which means I will have to cycle at least ninety miles per day. If I am not cruising around, that won't be a problem.

"I guess you will need someone to show you where the auction is going to hold, I can do that," Terkina suggests. "You won't find that place by yourself through the regular method, trust me on that."

I hesitated a little bit, what does she mean 'cannot be found by regular method'? Should I trust her not planning to screw me up?

"Your expression tells me that you are suspecting me having any intentions. You have guessed it right; I need you to help me with something." She added, "Let's put this occasion as a business deal, as a partnership. Do you agree?"

"Hold on a second, what kind of help do you need?"

"I want to steal something from someone; there is no way I can get it by myself."

I considered that I would have an advantage on this deal. First, I don't think a human girl can screw me up. Second, stealing is my forte; missions like that make me feel exciting. Third, I am confident that I can deal with any bad things that might happen, I have been in the worse already.

"Any risks?" I asked intentionally; I don't need her to tell me what are we risking our lives for.

"The risk is…if we fail, we will never be able to see the daylight again." She said seriously, I think I can trust her know what she is doing.

"This time I will pay you, just make sure we can get that thing." She added.

"Alright, you have got a deal." We shook hands.

* * *

We had to cycle through the desert area in Nevada and make our way to Los Angles. The temperature was the biggest problem; it is too hot during the day, so we decided to move out at dusk. So we headed back to the ranch before we begin our journey; I have something to do.

"Did your master come back?" I asked Snake Man when I was back at the ranch.

"Not yet."

"How would he have come back? He has been arrested. He started a fight for the toilet issues in a bar last night; I overheard this in the diner this morning." Terkina said as if she has nothing to do with it.

What a pity. Don't you realize this is all because of you and your 'stuff', Terkina?

Thing's will be even better if that guy is not around because I decided to wake Shadow Man up.

Shadow Man is not created by Wily. I and Wily discovered him in a storage facility. However, Wily was too lazy to reprogram all of his primary parameters; he only made some adjustments in his programming before activate him. He acts a little different from the other robots, like…a freak, I can say.

I dragged the unconscious Shadow Man off the van and put him on the floor. Snake Man, Toad Man and Terkina were watching.

"Are you sure you are going to do this? Is he dangerous?" Terkina asked

"He is a great sword player, and he is loyal and reliable. You will like him." I opened the panel on his back, trying to boot him up manually.

I pressed the reboot button for a couple of times, but nothing had happened.

"Hell, what should we do about him now…" That's not good, I thought it would be good to have him here to back me up; I have got no time to repair him right now.

"Let me see. Maybe I can help." Terkina turned Shadow Man's body over, there was a small hole in his chest, that kind of damage must have been done by a plasma pistol bullet. She opened his chest panel. "Look, the wires are short out in here!"

"I don't know you are a mechanic!"

"I am not, I obtained the skills from my father…" She pulled a wire from the garage table and installed it into Shadow Man's chest.

"Your father's a mechanic?" I asked as I watched her trying to weld the new wire on Shadow Man's circuit board.

"He is not just a mechanic; he is a great scientist, the best of our country."

A scientist? That reminds me of some gorilla shaped human being I met in 'the company's secret base."What's his name?"

"I wish but I can't tell you." She replied, "Or I will have to kill you here."

"Suit yourself."

She installed the circuit board back into Shadow Man's body, then there was swirling sound came from inside, which means his power core began to start up, his system was rebooting.

One minute later, Shadow Man woke up, he stood up at once and make a deep bow.

"あなたの優しさを返済するために私を保存していただきありがとうございます, 私は何でもします!" He said loudly, and I mean very loud.

"Is that Japanese he is saying?" Terkina whispered against my ear.

"Well…he is a project developed by a Japanese company that company folded up before the project has ever been finished," I said in the lowest voice,"I will explain the rest later."

I turned to Shadow Man, who was remaining in the bow position. "Uh, I am just the one who took you out of Skull Fortress, the lady here is the one who saved you, thank her if you like." I explained, " In English, please."

"I owe you my life, ma'am, would you please tell me your most noble name?"Shadow Man bowed toward Terkina as he said that.

"My…my name's Kali…no…er…Terkina." She stammered.

"Thank you very much for saving my life. sama" Shadow Man bowed.

"Nonononono, it's just plain Terkina; my name is Terkina." Terkina seemed a bit freak out.

"Thank you very much Terkina sama" He bowed again.

"It…it's okay, I didn't do anything at all "Terkina was a little embarrassed, a small lovely blush appeared on her cheek.

"Where am I? Where is Quick Man and Sword Man? We were fighting against the enemy troops before something hit me on my back."

This fool, he hasn't realize that he has been shut down for nearly three months yet. I do not want him to spit everything out right in front Terkina, but it's too troublesome to explain everything to him right now, so I made up a fib to make him keep himself quiet. I pushed him into the bathroom.

"Listen dude, things get complicated. Miss Terkina and I are now undergoing a top-secret mission; there are wiretaps everywhere, so we need complete discretion. "I added, "Don't mention anything about Dr. Wily and Skull Fortress, not in front of anyone, not even us. I will let you join in our 'mission' when it's time."

"Okay, Proto sama."

"Having fun in the showers? I have never known you robots also have such interests." Terkina mocked when we came out of the bathroom.

"How do you feel after you have been shut down for 78 days and fourteen hours?" Toad Man interrupted.

"I haven't been practice my swordsmanship for 78 days!" He yelled. "I have to replenish those practices I have been missing. There are 239000 swings left in my schedule. There is no time to waste!" He bolted out of the ranch house immediately. Leaving me, Terkina, Snake Man and Toad Man in the house without another word.

"Wow…is he always like that?" Terkina asks.

"Yeah…activism. I get used to him acting like that already."

* * *

After dealing with Shadow Man, there were plenty of time left before the sunset, so we decided to settle our luggage a little bit.

I have noticed something about Terkina's bike. Hers a folding bike, just like mine, but it's much smaller and lighter. Her bike's wheels are smaller, about twenty inches diameter, and mines are twenty-six inches. It does not look like a bike that fit long distance traveling. I doubt it can carry all those luggage on its back.

Terkina has a lot of luggage; she had bought a complete set of camping gear along, including a tent, sleeping bag, and inflate pad, cookware…like compacted mobile home. She had been cycling her way down here from state Washington on her own, camp and cook by herself to save the money. She is planning to cycle all the way back after this is done.

Her traveling style was more or less the same me as I did; the only difference was I don't have a tent or sleeping bag, I don't even have a rag to lain on. Usually, I would just try to find a good spot to lay down when I felt the need of recharging.

I have been sleeping outdoor for countless times since I was on my own. I used to spend the night in the park, on the beach, under the flyover, next to the gas station…. I still remember there was a night I was recharging comfortably on the lawn of San Francisco's college. The bad thing was a security guard woke me up to express his "concern" in the midnight, I had to get up and hide in a disabled lavatory for the rest of the night.

I used to see a hammock selling at the price of ten in a yard sale, I wanted to buy it, but I think the cord maybe not hard enough to support my weight. Besides, I guess I won't have the motivation to find trees or poles to set it up. So I didn't buy it at that time.

There were countless times I regret that I didn't buy that hammock afterward. That thing fits my situation perfectly, at least it's better than sleeping on the ground, and it's not so big to carry. That's the conclusion I made afte the time I woke up and found myself covered with thousands of big red ants after I recharge under an oak tree.

For the fact that I don't have much luggage, so there is no reason for me to left my cracker tin behind. I offered help with the girl's luggage, but she refused. After an intense argument for two hours, I finally convinced her to let me carry the tent, sleeping bag and the pad on my bike rack. She insisted on carrying the clothes and the food herself.

Before we leave, we walked past Shadow Man, he was practicing the sword swinging by a metal stick with a string of large boulder insert into it. "…Five hundred and one, five hundred and two…."

"We are heading out right now. Here is my order: do whatever you like, but don't let any humans know you are here and don't let anyone know me and Terkina have been here, Understand? This is top secret. Stay here until I have any further instructions for you." I ordered.

"Yes sir, safe travel."He said as he kept concentrate on practicing. "…Five hundred and three, five hundred and four…."

"He is energetic; I like him," Terkina commented.

* * *

Our traveling speed was much faster than I expected. Terkina has a good vigor, and she cycles fast. She can cycle more than a hundred miles for a day. We arrived the famous Hollywood sign on the hill top at the dusk of 24th.

For the celebration of our arrival, we decided to make camp on the back of the letter H.

That night we laid in the opening on that hilltop watching the stars together, the sky is clear like a giant dark blue dome above us.

"Hey, that's the Ursa! That looks like a bear's tail, isn't it?" She exclaimed as she points her finger towards the sky.

Actually, I only saw many white dots up there.

"The lights are too bright here near the city; we can see them a lot clearer in my country."

"Your country?"I was a little surprised. Essentially, robots do not have the concept of nationality.

"This isn't my birthplace; I have no families in this country." She replied softly with hints of sadness.

"Where is your birthplace then?" I turned myself to Terkina's side.

"In Europe, somewhere in the north." She replied with a semi answer.

"And your whole family is there?" I found that was a quite interesting topic, when it's involved with family issues.

"Nope, my mother died when I was three. My father raised me alone."

"I am sorry to hear that."

"I don't know her too well, I can't even remember her face by now." She continued, "My father seldom talked about her, I guess he is very upset on losing her as well, only he doesn't want to show his feelings right before me. One day, I have found her research works and her dairy by accidence. She was archeologist; she was doing research on something and left it unfinished."

I listened to her confinement carefully. "Before that, I know nothing about my mother's job or what she was doing before she died. My father concealed her belongings and her work very well like he doesn't want anyone to find them. But…I have found them, I think that is my destiny, make me the one to unveil the one last thing she left in the world."

"After that, I decided to inherit her will, to go after what she was looking for, to finish her work for her. And that's why I came to America."

Inherit, this term is new to me. Robots have no blood stream or offspring; no one will pass anything to us. Hence nothing will be left when we 'die', so the word 'inherit' is irrelevant to work on us. Perhaps we will be dismantled, perhaps our body will get recycled into other robot parts, but that's not our choice to make. No volitions involved.

"I didn't tell my father about this in the first place, but I am not angry with him hiding all those things from me. He must have his reason to keep me away from my mother's work. He would try and stop me if he knew about this, although I don't think he can change my mind if I were determined to do it."

"Why are you telling me all this, don't you worry about me spilling your secret?"

"I think you wouldn't. Besides, that isn't a secret." The girl answered with a soft smile.

"Why do you trust me? We know each other only for a couple of days!" I asked. That's the question I wanted to ask her ever since I first met her during the cage fight.

"Well, it's my sixth sense, and I am lucky with my gut feelings."She laughed.

That's not the real reason, but it's not a lie either. I could sense that from her tone and gesture.

"What kind of answer is that? There must be some other reason for you to 'choose' me to work with you." I jabbed.

She took a deep breath, "If you are asking for the real reason, there is one…" She said in a very low voice; I nearly couldn't read her.

"What is it then?" I asked

"I have said enough about me. Now is your turn." She changed the subject quickly and ignored my question.

"…There is not much to tell, I am afraid."

"Let's start with Snake Man, Toad Man, and Shadow Man, Why are they calling you 'boss'? "

"They are my subordinates; I used to be their leader,"

"And?"

"Our master disappears, our group disbanded, our base has been repossessed. I am looking for my master; that's why I am wandering around in the country by myself."

"But you are Dr. Light's creation, are you?"

"…I don't know, and I don't care. I am sure the first face I could see was not Dr. Light." I was intent not to reply her question directly. I also didn't believe it when Cossack told me that I am Light's creation. I even checked the identity chip on me for a couple of times, the data inside the chip showed my creator, the ownership, activation date, and my original name…

I was terrified by the result, it showed my creator and the official owner is Thomas Light, but Cossack had told me that already, so that's not the most exciting news to me. The most shocking thing is: my 'actual' activation date is seven months earlier than my 'birthday' I know!

I did suspect Cossack set it all up and put the chip on me when I was unconscious. But it is a 'write for once' and 'read-only' chip, it indicates the data was recorded on the same day of my 'actual' activation date. Besides, I haven't met Cossack before; there is no reason for him to set me up.

People can lie, but the chip can't.

I felt like the heaven falls, and the earth ends after I discovered this and upset for a few days, now I know everything that I used to believe in was a lie!

I got a headache every time I thought about this, I don't want to have any further discussion on this issue, so I changed the subject quickly. "Perhaps we'd better think about the 'mission' we are going on tomorrow?"

The girl frowned, perhaps she could feel my frustration on this topic, she didn't keep on asking any further.

"Let me explain the scenario we are in for. The world famous auction "The Flamingo" is going to hold in Los angles from 25th May to the 1st June. It's host by the most famous arms supplier and the biggest robot manufacturer in the world: The Easton Serenity Company."

I know about the auction, it is the biggest auction in the world. For the security reason, the time and location of the auction change every year. The world's most precious and unique items are going to sell in the auction. Many celebrities will participate the auction to show off their fortune. This also attracts the gangs and criminals all over the world gather in the city, to buy or to sell things in the auction.

I always wondered why Wily didn't even try to ruin the auction, or rob the place, perhaps even a manic like Wily knows this is not the place he should have mess with.

"What exactly are we going to steal?" I interrupted.

"Here we go, don't get too excited after you hear this. I have overheard there is a ring going to sell in the auction. I don't know anyone would buy that thing, but it's our target."

"What do you need a ring for? Is it expensive? Like a giant gemstone inlay on it or something?" I joked.

"That's none of your business." Terkina laughed, "It's a very special ring. It made out of metal doesn't exist on earth, and there are strange symbols on it. A research team found it in the ruins of temple of Ra Moon thirty years ago. There should have a pair of rings, one of it has been stolen, and nobody heard of it afterward."

The description of the ring makes me think of the one on my left hand. The company called it "The Brewer", Cossack asked me to steal it in exchange for his help to get me out of "The company" 's clench.

"The Brewer" is on my left medium finger since the day I took it from the company's vault. There is no way I can pull it off my finger, and I don't have the courage to cut my finger off…normally I had to wear bike gloves to cover it up.

Damn it that ring had given me enough trouble already, I don't think there will be any good to have another one. Now I really regret of accepting that deal.

I had given my word to help. How can I break a promise with a female? I reassured myself; perhaps the ring she is talking about does not relate to mine, even if it is, things will be just fine if I try NOT to touch that thing.

"You scared?" Terkina asked.

"You underestimate me, are you?" I mocked. "You know what, when I fight, stronger the opponent is, more powerful I am. I take challenges as breakfast."

I am not bragging. That's the truth. Deep down inside I don't really care about win or lose, or being the strongest robot or not. I simply enjoy the excitement of the fight. I have to push myself over the edge, so I can to do better than my best to achieve the goal, this feeling is pretty high.

"About why I choose you to be my partner, I think you have the answered question for me already."

_To be continued..._


	9. Chapter 8: Fish in a barrel

**7\. Fish in a barrel**

That night I was having the best sleep ever, I was only sleeping on a picnic table cloth, no more strange dreams or nightmares. Maybe it was related to the little confinement last night. I have asked the question I concerned the most, and the girl was telling me her past willingly. I could feel that we are starting to trust each other, and that's the feeling I had never experienced before.

I must admit that I have trusting issues towards the others, from Wily to my siblings. I don't ever tell anyone about myself, my true self. To be precise, nobody ever asked about me, I guess they are not interested in listening to that anyway.

But this girl is different, she trusted me since we first met, I have a feeling that I might have know her a long time ago, but I can't recall any memory of her from my memory core. I still not dare to tell her my real identity, I know she would leave me if she found out, then I will have to be on my own, again.

But I know that will happen soon after this is done. We will be in separate ways, she go back to do her things, and I go look for that mysterious girl. And afterward? I don't know, I usually don't think of things that far when I am on my own. I am sure I will find out by then.

When I was awake in the morning, I noticed something is afoot. Terkina is nowhere to be seen; only the empty tent and a mattress were left, even her bike and other luggage were gone. And there is a piece of paper clipped on my sleeve.

_"I have to deal with some person matter, so I am going to the town first. You go find us a safe place to stay; we will need a discrete location for planning. –K"_

Damn it, what is she playing at? Are all the girls are that capricious? No doubt she is a single child of the family.

There is something strange on this note, she is using the letter "K" as her signature. That's the abbreviation of her name? Shouldn't the first letter of her name be "T"? "K" is the letter of her first name?

Heh, that don't matter, she said she will call me, I just have to wait for her call anyway. That means I am free today! I can go wherever I wanted.

I have been to Los Angles for a couple of times; most of the times were under Wily's "take over the world" schemes, or to run some stupid errands as a part time job. So this is the first time I visit here as a tourist. Hamm, where should I go now?

I have heard there is a famous Ferris wheel and a roller coaster on the pier, its worth to take a look at it; maybe I should go there first.

* * *

I cycled my way to the pier and stopped at the end if it, the scene was beautiful. The gust from the ocean carries the smell of the sea water, and the sunshine is warm, with the sound of the waves from the Pacific Ocean. Everything is so peaceful, this is the feeling I had never felt before. I realized that me or Wily had never tried to appreciate the nice things right before us, now I started to understand why Mega admire world peace that much.

I hang myself against the railings at the end of that pier for an hour, watching people playing water ski, watching windsurfers dash across the waters...I wanted to take a ride on the Ferris Wheel, but it's too boring to do this alone. Maybe I should invite Terkina to come and ride with me later, she will appreciate that if I treat her an ice cream too.

I am enjoying the day too much that I almost forgot my mission: Find a place to stay. I considered we might alert the police or gangsters, so we can't stay in a hotel or anywhere that have the surveillance camera that can lock on our actions. I have to find a discrete place, better be the abandoned ones, where no one will notice trace our movements.

This is a big city, there should have a lot of places like that, but I think that would take a while to find the best of them.

As I pushed my bike a stroll alongside the beach, I saw a figure that I have met before. He is wearing a long lab gown, which looked extremely out of place on the beach. Under the lab gown, I can see his plain green robotic body, with his green helmet and that decorative no-lens glass. He is sitting in front of a booth, and the banner of the booth reads "Donate for science".

I know him, he is Dr. Light's Brain Bot. What is he doing here? Isn't he got lock up at the science research center?

I will never forget how bad that operation turned out the last time when we tried to kidnap this fellow. This guy is annoying; he can't stop himself talking within a second. And he mostly talked about the things I can't even understand, most of the robot masters are having communication errors with him, what a typical nerd.

I am not sure he can recognize me or not as I am not wearing my armor at the moment. But I don't want to get any connection with him, I better not to look at his way when I get pass. Although I am curious of what he is raising funds for.

I pushed the bike and walk past him, pretending I did not see him, but he called from the back. "Hey, I have met you before." Brain Bot calls

"Not really, you must have been mistaken." I waved him away, but he grabbed my arm tightly.

"I have your facial record in my face identification database, I know who you are, you are Pro-" I hurried to cover his mouth before he says it out.

"Don't say it out, nerd." I hissed. "Or I will blast you out of the universe."

"Maybe a little donation would help me to restrain my circuits."

This little scum! How dare he threatens me! I would kick his ass if we weren't in the public area. Alright, if a few dollars can keep his mouth shut, maybe it's worth it.

I took a stack of one dollar bill (Most of it were just papers, only seven dollars are real) and put them into the donation box. But Brain Bot grabbed my hand before I do it.

I thought my little scam trick was exposed, but instead he holds my hand up close and study the thing on my medium finger.

"What is this thing on your finger? I have never seen this sort of metal of earth." He asks, still not let go of my hand.

"The only thing I know is it brings chaos into my life, now let go of my hand!" I tried to jerk my hand back.

"This is...interesting, can you lend it to for further investigation?" He still grabbed my hand tight, even tighter than a married couple.

"No, I can't! I can't take it off. I have tried various methods, but it won't come off!" I can feel that I am going to lose my temper if I stay with this nerd for another minute.

"If I able to take it off from your hands, can you lend it to me for experiments?"

I paused for a moment; perhaps this scientific nerd can do it. It would be a good thing if I can get it off my hand. And that's also fine by me to let him study this thing, perhaps I can use this to make this nerd work for me too.

"Okay, if you can take it off my hand, I don't mind lend it to you for your scientific experiments, but I cannot give it to you because this is important to me. How about that?"

"Really? That's excellent! You have got a deal. Come to my lab, we will start immediately."

This guy is as simple as ever, the kind that would throw himself into something when it's give rise his interest, easy to read, easy to manipulate. The kind of guy I love to play with.

In fact, Dr. Wily is very similar in this way when it comes to science, but he is suspicious about everything. He doesn't trust anyone, probably not trusting in me too. I think that issue should be related to his childhood life, or something he didn't dare to tell anyone. Somehow his suspicious were inflected on me. I know that feeling of fear to tell someone about something. I am just trying not to let that bother me too much. Maybe that's the difference between humans and robots.

* * *

I followed that nerd...no, Brain Bot, back to his crib. I have some growing doubts on the way. Brain Bot is good for his built-in super intelligence; he should be good at conspiracy. What if he was just trying to take me down for experiments, to dismantle me? Or even worst, he was having the authorities waiting at his house and gets me to trial? I was wondering for too long I almost forgot that I am still a wanted person!

I can't sit still and wait for my doom. I better do something, maybe plot an exit cue.

"Hey, you are really letting me into your house? You know who I am. Don't you a little worry about I would try to snatch you again or do some bad things?" I asked, trying to probe his intention.

"No, I am not worry. First, after that thing happened fifteen months ago, I have done something so that I can defend myself. Second, you can't do anything in the house, Red will perform all scale protection against intruders. You will soon see. And third, if you have the intention to do some bad things to me, you would have done it already, and you won't ask the question you just asked."

He was confidence when he was saying that, so I believe that's probably true. I better look for an escape route or counter measures for anything would happen. I hope he is not going to throw me into a melting pot for vengeance.

"But don't you hate me for what I did to you last year?"

"Well, I don't put emotional perceptions on my research. The spirit of science is to go after the truth; there are no such things as 'good' or 'bad' in science, just like languages, so as robots. We have no difference in our basic quality." His reply made me feel ashamed because I agreed with his point. That's where the real intelligence was laid.

"Here we are. This is the place."

This is not a lab; it's a condo! The spoiled brat!

The place is surrounded by enclosing wall; the wall is occupied by climbing plants, but the thorns installed on the wall can still easily to be seen, and there are surveillance cameras hidden underneath.

The front gate opened automatically when we arrived in front of it. The house painted in bluish-green, it's not big when looking from outside. The yard is not big either, but there are a pool and a small fountain.

"You got a nice place here." I can't help and say it out naturally, this is the nicest house that I have ever been.

"Actually, this building does not belong to me; this is Dr. Light's property." Brain Bot explains. "Would you please stand on the foot mark on the carpet over there."

"Huh?" I looked underneath; there is a red carpet with a yellow circle in the middle. At first I thought the carpet was just for wiping shoes, I so I stamped on it twice and walked in.

Once my foot stepped over that carpet, four miniguns sprigged out from the door frame and pointing at me, I jumped back at once with both my hand raised. "Don't shoot, I am unarmed."

"Please stay in the yellow circles for identification inspection." An artificially generated voice announced from a speaker.

"Just stay in the yellow circles, you will be fine." Brain Bot walked into the house already. So that's the 'counter measures' he was talking about, now I glad Wily gave up on kidnapping him.

I returned to the yellow circle, there is a red beam of light scan over me, and then I heard a 'Beep' sound coming from right behind me. "What the hell is that?"

"Red is scanning your identity chip. Just for verify your identity."

"Blues, welcome." The artificial voice said, "You are free to enter."

"Why is he calling me that?" I frowned.

"Red had just read your registered name on the identity chip. I didn't know you were Dr. Light's robot too." Brain Bot says

"No! I am not!" I snapped, I didn't even know why. "That was...that was just a mistake."

"You mean Dr. Light have registered you as his creation mistakenly? The possibility of that happen in an actual situation is less than 0.18347 percent." Brain Bot starts elaborating his best analysis skills, and he won't stop once he start talking. "To register an advanced robot requires at least ten thousand dollars application fee. Plus the application process will acquire the robot's model, usage, functions; even the serial numbers of internal circuit boards are required for some advanced models. Only one mistake and the application will be denied, and there is no refund for the rejection!"

The registration costs that much? No wonder Dr. Wily never register the robots he created, that probably would cost him at least a million if he does.

"Besides, there is your data in the database, and that's why Red let you in. Only certain Dr. Light's robots can access to this house. My database is adapted directly from Dr. Light's, so the fact that you are Dr. Light's robot is quite certain."

"Enough! Stop talking about me. What do you want me to do here?" I am getting impatient; I don't want to hear anything about Dr. Light or my 'chip' name anymore. It's giving me a headache already. I know he can go on and on every time he opens his mouth; I have to divert his attention. "Who is Red you have been talking about? He lives here?"

"I forgot to introduce, this house is named Red. He is the Chamberlain A.I. of this house; I installed him. He controls everything in here, and a good friend of mine."

"But this house is painted in blue!"

"Red is the abbreviation of the name only, originally I gave the full name of this house is 'The King of Red'. I installed him in the house as a housing keeping system and take care of things when I am concentrating on my research, now I am looking into adding more feature into Red so he can also control vehicles with mobility..." Now I understand why Dr. Light rather bought him a condo in here and NOT letting him back to his lab.

I slapped my own forehead and sighed: my beautiful day is ruined.

* * *

Brain Bot studied the 'Brewer' on my medium finger under his magnifier for nearly three hours. I was nearly bored to death and fell asleep on the lab table until an idea come to my mind.

"May I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"Can I invite my friend to come over? It's a human girl; we are working on something together, and we have no place to stay. So I think maybe...can we stay here for a couple of days. We can sleep in the garage or may be the yard if you feel that we hinder your work."

"A human girl? That's fine by me, there are five bedrooms upstairs, by the way, I usually just stay here in the basement laboratory."

"Really? That's very kind of you." as I was relieved that my mission today is accomplished, my phone ring. It should be Terkina. My savior! I finally got an excuse to leave this place.

"Terkina, where have you been?" I asked

"I have got us a job, have you find the place to stay?"

A job? That sounds great; I only hope it won't get too nasty. "I have got us a place, a nice one, on the seaside; you should come over and see."

"No time, we got work to do. Come meet me at the pier." I thought she would be excited about this. Whatever, let's see what kind of job she has got for me.

The sunset on the pier is fantastic, the sea air still blazing with salt water smell. The sun is like the egg yolk, sink into the horizon slowly, Even the clouds have been dyed into the color of orange.

"Hey, you have been waiting for long?" Terkina calls me from behind.

"Nah, I am just enjoying the sunset, what have you got for me?"

"Janitor, like it?"

"Aww, man. I have not reduced to this shit yet!" I frowned; I should have known things are never that simple.

"Come on, just tonight only, we are going for the greater cause." Terkina says, "We are going to the auction! I will explain as we go."

* * *

It's nothing special to be a janitor, just mop the floor, cleaning the elevators, but the main purpose of getting is to gather information. As our target, the ring I call it 'Brewer 2.0' is going to be sold in this premise.

I didn't get much tonight; I have picked a few wallets, some papers, and some supplies. I didn't even know how that can help on our task.

That night after me and Terkina were off work; we cycled our way back to Brain Bot's house. We cycled past a long distance bus station; I clearly saw a person I know off the bus: Roll.

It's a bit dark at that hour, but I am sure that person is Roll. Although her hair looks a little different, it used to be a ponytail and now is coil up in a chignon, plus a pair sun-glass covering her eyes (Wearing that thing at night? You have got to be kidding me, sis.), and a huge backpack.

What is she doing here? Aren't she supposed to be in New York? If she is here, does that mean Dr. Light and Mega Man will be here too?"

I stopped my bike on the side of the road and followed her in the back silently. I am a bit worried about her out here by herself in this hour.

"What's wrong?" Terkina sees me stopped all out of sudden and started pushing the bike; she stops in front of me.

"Nothing, I think I just saw someone I know." I said, and then I saw her walk into a hotel nearby. I thought she would go to Brain Bot's condo. "It's okay now, let's go."

"Who is she?" Terkina asks as we back on the bikes.

"Well...she is my sister." I said reluctantly. I don't want to tell her about that in the first place, but now she has seen her already, I don't have to tell a fib.

"Why you didn't even say hi to her?"

"I...I did some bad things in the past; she hates me. She probably will strangle me into knots when she sees me."

"You are having a bad relationship with your families, huh?"

"I don't know if I can put it in the term 'families'. You know I am just a robot, and I didn't even lived with them because they hate me, all of them do."

"But you care about them." Terkina adds "As much as you wished they would care about you." Her words stuck into the center of the nerve, perhaps this is one thing that I won't even admit to myself. How on earth she can see through this within a couple of conversation?

* * *

"Welcome home, Blues." The housekeeping AI, Red, greets as I stepped into the house. I hate that identity chip!

"So your real name is Blues?" Terkina asked, but she doesn't sound like she is surprised. In controversy, she sounded like she knows it already.

"Not really, just don't call me that."

"But that's your name, right? No matter how you deny it, everybody else will just call you by your name. You can't hide from who you are."

"You...you don't understand. It's personal." I am getting impatient; I don't want to talk about that stupid name to anyone. "Can we talk about the plans now?"

"Glad to see you back, let's continue the study." Brain Bots greets cheerful as he walks out of his basement lab, obviously he is not aware of I am having a bad mood right now and I am very tired.

"Okay. Is this okay we talk about the plans with your buddy here studying your hand?" Terkina follows us down into the lab.

"That's fine, I will rip his voice box out if he is telling anyone about us, don't worry." I think it will be safer to talk down there anyway.

"Here we go, I have got the schedule of selling items. It says our target, 'The Brewer 2.0,' is going to be sold at the auction on 27th, the morning section. So we only got one day for the preparations."

I opened the wallets I have picked while I was working tonight. I have picked a few pockets from the security and the guests. There is some money inside, two tickets for the entry of the auction, a name list and a staff swipe card. I better dispose of these wallets before dawn.

"There are three ways for us to do this. Option one, we create chaos during the auction, such as setting off the fire alarms, or create an explosion, so we can take that thing when the securities are busy. Option two, we rob the item storage vault before the auction even begins. Option three, we wait for someone to bid it, and then we creep on the buyer and take the thing from him." I stated

"Well, according to my calculation, the probability of success in obtaining the item you want and not to get caught is only 0.00000037 percent." Brain Bot interrupts. I thought he wasn't listening to us. "You both will be bring down once create chaos if there are five or move security guards are presence."

"So, Mr. Intelligent, can you give us some advice?"

"Usually, the security measures will be weakest during the transportation process. There are too many examples..."

"You mean, jump the vehicle during the transportation?" Terkina asks.

I agree with Brain Bot, attacking a vehicle will be much easier than fighting branch of mafia goons and countless police inside a concealed place. I don't even have my armor and plasma cannon right here, and Terkina is just a human girl. But still, to preform a street level hijacking isn't that easy there is now way to work if there is just me and her.

"We need some more crews." I concluded.

I think I should call Shadow Man to come, perhaps Ring Man and Magnet Man too. But I don't think these two punks would come this far to help me unless I pay them, those lazy dopes! That don't matter, I will pay them from my own account. Shadow Man is much more reliable than the other two by the way.

Besides that, I think we need one more guy to help us as a coordinator. He doesn't have to take part during the operation, he only has to oversee the operation from the internet. This person has to be good at computer, a hacker. He job is to provide us privy information throughout the whole operation, and response quickly if anything goes wrong.

I think of an idea, aren't there a computer genius right in front of us?

"Hey, Brain Bot, do you want to join us?" I asked, "We need someone who can get us information, we might need to hack into someone's system to do it. And I can't think of anyone else who can do it better than you."

"But it is illegal!"

"It's not exactly as bad as you think. The legal system can suck my fatty, the laws are set up for rich people to fill out their dirty money! I don't have the paper; that's why I always ended up getting chased by the law. But you are different; you are intelligent enough to override it." I tried to persuade him to join our force by some sweet talking. "Think of this as a fight for science, for the truth you are after. The thing we are trying to take is made out of the same metal of the one on my finger, they are a pair!" I added the last statement intentionally.

"How can you sure about that? You hadn't even seen that thing before." Terkina pulls on my sleeve and whispers against my ear.

"If we success, then we will see. This nerd will be useful to us if he is on our side." I hissed, Terkina looked at me skeptically but didn't say anything else.

"Can you lend both of the rings to me after this? I can help you. This is really interesting!" Brain Bots stands up and shake my hands roughly. Even I have startled by his over-excited react.

"I will pay you fifteen percent from our earnings." I jerked my hands back. "Uh, does that mean…you are in?"

"Yes! We are partners now." He hugs me tightly.

"That's...awfully cool," Terkina comments, "But we don't know who we are going to rob yet."

"Well, I don't think they are going to move the item at once after they buy it. On 27th, we go to the auction and pretend to be one of the guests, and then we take a picture of the buyer. Sent it to Brain Bot at once and then Brain can run an instant background investigation for us, so we can make up plans afterward. I believe you can do such thing for us, right Brain Bot?"

"Of course, I can obtain a person's background information within two minutes, even if he is the president or even a spy."

"We are going to have a free day tomorrow. There is nothing we can do before that." Terkina says cheerfully. "I have a place to show you. I think you will like it."

Really? But I already got something on my mind. There is something I have to do. But I am curious where Terkina will take me, let's see how it goes.

* * *

The next morning I got up very early, I have got something on my mind that makes me feel uneasy. It's because of Roll, I don't know why she is here, but I don't think she is on vacation or take part in the auction. Maybe something had happened in the lab.

Last night Brain Bot received a video call from Rock (I wasn't on the scene; I was just eavesdropping in the corner). He asked if Roll was here, and calls him back if Roll had come. That makes me feel strange because Rock sounded worrying. Looks like Roll's rebellious side is on, she ran away from home.

I was a bit worried too; I waited at the hotel she was staying until she came out and followed her the whole morning. At first she went to a car rental company, and drive out a pink open top sports car from the place. But I spotted some suspicious people hanging around that shop, they don't seem like running a legit business. I better keep an eye on her.

And then she drove into a movie studio and walked into the administration building. Wow, my sister's making a movie? That is incredible, I would be the first going to the cinema and watch that movie if she does.

After that, she went into a shopping mall and looked around almost every fashion shop in there. She looked so happy when she was shopping. Perhaps this is the first time she can do shopping by herself and not tagged along with Rock. I can imagine, Rock or Dr. Light would chew her out on buying so many clothes.

Maybe she is just wanted to get out of the lab sometimes; she will be alright by herself. So I decided to leave and let her enjoy herself, I will keep checking on her later.

As I turned around and prepared to leave, I have found an angry Roll standing in front of me with an angry glare.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" She bellows, making everyone in the mall was looking this way.

"Come on, you don't have to be yelling in the public." I held out my hands, trying to calm her down.

"You come this way, you creep!" She dragged me out of the mall.

"Rock told you to follow me, isn't it?" She asked.

"How could that be? I haven't talk to him since Hawaii, he doesn't even know I am here. This is just..." I suppose she would be even angrier if she finds out that I was tailing her the whole morning.

"I won't believe anything you say! Why are you following me?" She snapped.

I know she wouldn't trust me, she has her point because I am not exactly telling the truth. But I have got to calm her down at the instant. "Listen to me, it was just...coincidence. I was just passing by, why are you here by the way?"

"What is it to you?" She yelled even louder, "I don't need a creepy criminal to worry about me! Whatever I am doing here is none of your business! You guys are all the same!"

_**SLAP!**_

She hit me across the face with a hard slap; it's hard enough to turn my head to the other side. A hit like that won't hurt me physically, but it's feels like she was sticking a knife into my internals.

"You stay away from me! I am warning you! Or I will kill you right here!" She stomped away angrily towards the car park. I just stood there and watched her leave.

I don't know how to describe what that feeling is, my face was burning. There was a pain whelming up from inside and its growing bigger and bigger. It hurts, it really does.

* * *

After that, I sat on the branch inside a park near the mall, sulking by myself. I started smoking cigarettes one after one, I do that when I feel very upset or lonely. Usually I wouldn't stay around that area, but I today am having a date with Terkina here. I have to wait for her to come.

My mood was hitting the bottom after that little incident between me and my sister. I feel like something was trapped inside, I don't know how to unleash that unpleasant feeling. I don't want to cry; crying doesn't help anything, right? Besides, even if I cry it out loud, there is still no one hears, nobody cares.

I know Roll hates me, which was proven by she tried to hit me with a fire-extinguisher back in Hawaii. Although I don't know what I had done to her to make her hate me that much. Maybe it is because of Mega Man, or the crimes I have done in the past, or bad guys don't deserve to be treated well.

She may not show regards to me; she may not appreciate me; she doesn't even acknowledge me as her brother. But she is my sister; I still want to protect her. I keep her away from any kinds of danger; that's the least I must do.

I am just hoping, she would call me her brother one day. But I doubt that day would ever come.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	10. Chapter 9: Let's Roll

_**Important Announcement:** I am going on a long cycling trip, from Xining to Lhasa, Tibet. It should be over 2000 kilometers distance and at least take 20 days to finish (Only if I can, I have growing doubts on myself.) So, I won't be able to update both of my stories until I come back. Originally I was planned to update both of my stories at the same date of my departure, but apparently I got too many things to take care of to finish both of the chapters on time. I am barely able to finish this chapter, that doesn't matter, I will make it better when I come back._

_If anyone of you interest in my trip, Tibet, or want to see if I am still alive or not, just visit me on Tumblr: Tourise or wheredoestheroadend! I am trying to bring up the elements I wrote in this story in my journey, put them into practice._

_No more nonsense, enjoy!_

* * *

**9\. Let's Roll**

I don't know how long I have been sitting there until Terkina has arrived. The only thing I know is I smoked half a pack of cigarettes in the park.

I don't particularly like smoking; I only smoke when I am extremely frustrated, like today. Smoking can distract me from the fights inside my head. I got this stupid habit from the friends I met in New York, some bad influence from humans. I don't think sucking those gas emitted from the burning herbal substance can do any damage to me, I won't get any disease anyway, but I won't gain anything from that either. Personally I don't like the smell left in the mouth after smoking; that smell would even stink all over my clothes. That would take a long time for me to rinse that scent off.

"Why are you smoking?" Terkina frowned, I didn't even realize she was here already; she hates it when people smoke. "Give me that, goddamn it." She snatched the smoke directly from my mouth and stomped it flat on the floor.

"Nothing, where are you taking me?" I asked; I tried hard to make a smile because I didn't want her to know how bad I was feeling, that made me looked even more awkward. I still felt like shit, and I couldn't help it.

"No, there is something. Why don't you tell me about it?" She picked the smoke up and thrown it into a nearby garbage bin. "You don't have to keep everything to yourself."

"It is nothing." I was not in the mood to talk about that, so I stood up and get on my bike. "Let's go. Lead the way."

* * *

I followed her to a country club, or a sports recreation center something. What does she bring me here for?

"Here, this is what I wanted to show you."

There is a large open area of grassland, and some targets are standing in the middle of the land with some blue, red and yellow target faces nailed on it. There are also some other people shooting in a couple of meters away. There even have kids shooting. An archery range?

As a robot warrior I am, I was never interested in using such 'ancient weapons' like bow and arrow. But if this is what Terkina wants to introduce me, I will give it a try. This might help me to forget what happened in the morning.

"Choose, which one you want to try?" Terkina is holding two bows, each on one hand. Both of the bows have a wooden handle but different in structure.

"I will take this one." I picked the one with two cams on each end; it looks a bit fancy than the other.

"I am shooting this target? It's only ten meters away!" I protested as I saw some other guys shooting the targets at seventy meters or something, which is much further than mine.

"This is your first shot; this range will be enough. Here, this is a release; clip this little hook on this D-loop here and pull the string..."

* * *

"When you feel like you are ready to shot, pull the trigger," Terkina instructed as I tried to shoot the very first arrow.

**PAK!**

I fired my first shot, the arrow didn't hit any color of the target face, it didn't land on the glass either. It hits the top left corner of the wooden stand which supporting the target block. The sound of the shot echo around the whole range, and everybody on the scene looked at me.

"You hit something, at least." She giggles. "You haven't adjust the sight yet."

This is embarrassing, I wished I can dig a hole and bury myself in it. But the feeling of releasing an arrow is extraordinary great! I love the sound of the trigger, it's fabulous! Even better than firing plasma shots! I love it! Now this place has unveiled the world I have never known. Boy, it would be even better if I knew this fantastic activity five years ago!

"I will hit the yellow this time," I said as I try another shot. I didn't aware of this release thing is a sensitive stuff. My thumb accidentally hit the trigger before I even aim, the arrow was fired, but I didn't know where it goes.

"Where did it go?"

"Your arrow landed on someone else's target dude."

* * *

After my 'training session' is over, I ran over to the archery equipment store right next to the Archery range. I know it's not possible for me carrying a bow to run around the country, perhaps I will get one if I settle down some day. But right now I want to buy a release, but not for my own. I want to buy Terkina a gift, to thank her for introducing me to the new sport.

I was just wondering why she bought me here like she did this on purpose. Anyway, I am having a good time enjoying the afternoon and almost forgotten about the arguments I have with Roll this morning.

"What? You got addicted to the sport already?" She asked.

Humph! Silly me, I shouldn't buy someone a gift when the target person is around! Or should I let her know I am buying her a gift in the first place? I have never received any present (Except the phone that Metal Man, Ring Man, and Top Man gave me, but they bought it using MY money, so that doesn't count). Plus I have never sent any gifts to anyone either, I don't exactly know what to do to show my appreciation.

"No...I just want to buy a release for you." I say it out unconsciously even before I can stop myself.

"For me? Why? I have got one myself." She seemed a little surprised.

"Uh...I...it's just a gift. Appreciations for your help back in the cage fight." That's not the truth, though; I am just trying to make up a fib before embarrassing myself.

"You treated me a meal already. That would be enough, for real. You should buy it for yourself. No, I will get one for you." She said.

"Wait a minute..." Before I could give her a response, she already picked one and walked to the cashier. How come our position getting exchanged? I was the one who tried to buy her a gift!

She came back with a small paper bag package and handed it to me. "Here, I don't have time to wrap it up and put a pretty bow on it, but…it's for you."

It's my turn to be startled, "What for?"

"For your willingness to help on this project, it wouldn't have become real until I met you, there is no way I can do this alone. This might lead you and your crew to be in danger, I don't even know if we can get out of this alive, so I have to thank you like...right now."

"Uh...thanks." I took the small paper bag reluctantly, but I can sense her uncertainty and uneasiness, I feel like I want to ease up on her doubts a little. "Let me tell you something, I have been this kind of job for hundred and thousand times. I will only stick my neck out for someone I trusted and a cause that I think it's worth risking my life, no...our lives. When I am doing a job, I will put in one hundred percent, no hold backs, no regrets. I put my faith in you, so you need to have faith in me too."

She looks at me in a strange way, look confused but didn't say anything. So I added, "You won't regret on this, girl. Because you have picked the best team ever, I maybe just a thief, but I am a terrific thief! Trust me on that!"

Not that I am over-confidence on myself, it's just…I know what I am capable of, and I know where the line lies, although I didn't mention how many times I failed. To remove any uncertainty from my partner, it's my job.

* * *

Despite the happiness a feel from the little gift I received today, I still a bit worry about Roll, I don't know what she is doing here and why is she coming alone. My guessing is she had turn on some arguments with Rock and Dr. Light and then flipped out and ran away from home. I don't think she would stay in this town for long. And I don't think she would have enough credit to afford to rent a sports car and more nights staying in a five-star hotel after all those shopping. She might come to Brain Bot's house, she would kill me only if she knows I am staying there. I have to do something about it.

An idea flashed through my head, Roll may be not willing to listen to my words, perhaps she would listen to Terkina since both of them are female. Only if Terkina can act as a tranquilizer between us, and then things might be okay.

"I have a favor to ask you; it's about my sister," I ask her directly, I don't usually talk this straight, especially to humans. But strangely I feel like I can't hide myself properly, and I am not afraid of being honest in front of her.

"What about her?"

"I have a little dispute with her this morning, and I think maybe she would come to Brain's house, and she will not like it if she sees me there. I wonder if you can...'clear things' with her, just to explain what we are doing there?"

"Why don't you go tell her yourself?"

"She won't listen if it comes from me…plus we can't let her know that we are planning on robbing someone. Would you help me on this one?"

"Okay, but don't you interrupt us when I am handling this."

"I promise you I am not going to interfere, just…no violence, okay?"

"I will try, but I do not promise you on this one," Terkina's answer makes me feel uncomfortable. Now I doubted if this is a good idea to put two headstrong girls together. Let's hope the girls won't get overheat with each other.

* * *

By the time we got back to Brain Bot's house, I saw a pink open top car parked in front of the garage. The first thing that came to my mind is: I am screwed.

Although I have expected this, I even had an impulse to turn my back and not to enter the house. That little incident happened in the morning made me a little scared of her. I don't know how she would react if she sees me again.

To avoid any more conflict between me and my sister, I let Terkina enters the house first, and I was remaining outside in the yard. I was planning to show myself after Terkina eases things up. I can also stop them if there is anything goes wrong.

"Welcome, Miss Terkina" Red, the household management A.I greeted as the door opened. The sound of heavy metal music burst out of the room, I could see Roll through the window, she was dancing happily in the middle of the living room, Brain Bot was also presence.

They didn't seem to notice Terkina was entering the house; perhaps it was because of the loud music playing on the stereo. I was wondering whether I should grab the chance and sneak in. Only if I could slip inside quickly and hide into Brain bot's lab in the basement (I suppose Roll wouldn't be interested in investigating Brain Bot's lab.), perhaps I can avoid another encountering with her face to face.

I waited for a while and decided to take a chance. But I certainly picked the worst time to creep in. By the time I finally had the courage to step into the house, the music stopped for switching to another track, and the mechanic voice of RED chimes in. "Welcome, Blues."

I have completely forgotten about that annoying household A.I., and that's the most stupid thing I have ever done!

Roll stops dancing and turns to the doorway, her eyes grow wide when she sees me at the door.

"**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?**"She snarled angrily.

Before I could say another word, she already grabbed a chair nearby and threw it towards my way. I dodged the hit and withdrew back to the yard. Roll storm toward me with her eyes blazing.

"Please listen to me for once! I can explain…"I protested, although I know she wouldn't listen, her hand already waving in the air, I tightened my face and prepared to get slapped, again.

The things happened next was way out of my expect, Roll's palm stopped in the mid-air before it hit my face.

A hand in black glove caught Roll's arm, halting her action. It's Terkina, she is wearing her father's "Strength-enhancing magic gloves" and grabbed on Roll's arm appearance from behind.

Everyone on the scene watched this in astonishment, even Brain Bot. I have never seen a human being bears the strength that can confront with a robot. Roll maybe not a fighting robot like me and Mega, but she is still not that weak, isn't she?

"STOP! He is your brother, how can you treat him this way?" Terkina snapped.

"He is not my brother!" Roll yelled as she tried to jerk her arm back, but amazingly she was not able to struggle off the human girl's grip. "Who are you to interfere? Get your hands off me!"

"He is my friend, and my business partner. That 's reason enough for me."

"For someone who is dumb enough to be HIS friend, you are meddlesome," Roll screamed.

"Don't you think it's too much to slap on someone's face twice a day? For no exact reason?"

Twice? How does she know Roll hit me today? I am sure I didn't spill a word in front of her. Did she saw it all?

"Brain Bot, why do you let these guys in?" Roll screamed at Brain Bot, who was standing at the doorway with a pretend-to-be innocent look.

"We are working on a project together…I designed this house to let some of Dr. Light's robots to come in. According to the data registered on the identity chip, he is definitely one of the Dr. Light's creation. And I adapted the data directly from Dr. Light's database so…"

"Enough! I will fix this error myself!" Roll jerked her arm off fiercely and changed her arms appearance into a toaster.

"Eat this! Creep!" Roll fired two pieces of toast towards me, I dodged the hit and rolled away, the toasts hit her pink rental behind, causing a slight scratch on it.

"Calm down, please! You can't get the credit back if you do damage to the car!" I tried to remind her.

"Sure I will get some credit back if I do some damage to you!" Roll jabs, "Now you are not in your armor and without your blaster, still think you are too thick to fight me now?"

Roll started to draw punches at me, I guess she must have learned this from that karate bot back in that Robo university, or from the action movies she has been obsessed with. In my vision, her attacks were slow and way too predictable, that's not REAL combat skill. I could even foresee the momentum of her actions so I could dodge them all easily. About that slap in the morning, I was just intended to stand there and let her hit me, I can sidestep that tardy hit in anywhere any time.

"Fight back! Creep!" She challenged. But no, I am not hitting her back.

Seeing her punching and provocative speeches were useless, Roll tried to hit me with fast a roundhouse kick. Unfortunately, she kicked it in the wrong way; her leg was kicked the way too low, she began to lose balance herself. The kick missed me and went towards Terkina's head.

"Stop! She's a hu-" I screamed, but I was too far away to stop that hit. A robot kick on the head might break a human's neck!

Amazingly, Terkina bends her body to the left side in time to avoid being hit; then she worm herself into the space in front of Roll, and uses her right arm to catch Roll's leg in the mid air and pushed it upwards, causing Roll to lost balance. Terkina's left arm took the advantage and pushed on Roll's chest, causing Roll tripped over and fell into the fountain behind her.

"Did anybody tell you, roundhouse kick is for appearances only." Terkina said sarcastically.

Roll ground her teeth and pulled herself up from the water, she thrust toward the human girl and tried to grab her by the collar. But the one thing she didn't expect is, Terkina grabbed her arm and her collar even faster than she does. Once again Terkina worms her body towards Roll's chest, and then turned and pulled Roll's arm downward. All I could see was Roll's torso flipped over in the mid air like drawing a vertical circle, Roll a landed on the ground on her back, a perfect single arm shoulder throw.

Wait a minute, I have seen this move before, and I have been thrown onto the ground by this move for a thousand times. Damn that Cossack, he simply took me as his practice dummy!

Shit! No! It's not the time for admiring. I have to stop them before anyone gets killed!

"How dare you…" Roll moaned, she seemed a little shocked by this. I ran over and tried to help her up, but she pushed me away.

"Stop, please, both of you. If there is a problem, I will leave." I held up both my hands and rushed between the two girls, separating them from a distance. "Terkina, you promised me not to do it in a violent way."

"I never promised you on that, but I thought you promised me that you would not interfere with MY way." Terkina retorts. "This isn't your problem anymore. It's between me and her. We will sort this out by ourselves."She pushed me aside and stared straight into Roll's eyes.

"Oh yeah? How do you want it done?" Roll spit.

"Let's have a race! On bikes, the first one reaches the end of the Santa Marina Pier wins. And the one who wins takes over!"

"Sure, I am not afraid of you! I won't lose a match to a human!"

"No more nonsense, let's start! Take his bike!" They both stomp out of the yard.

"No, wait a-" Before I could finish the sentence, both of the girls already cycled away like an arrow, and disappear on the horizon within ten seconds.

I don't what to do next, so I ran back to Brain Bot's house. "Brain, they are gone! Can't you do something about that?"

"What am I supposed to do? I can't remote control bicycles!" Brain Bot shrugs, "But if you were interested, you can listen to their conversation in here, I have planted a micro-tapping plus GPS transmitting device onto both of your bikes anyway."

"You have planted a** WHAT?**"

"Don't worry about it, it's just a testing model of the prototype device. And it's proven it has a good usage on the…"

"It's not the time for that! Do you have a ride or something?" I asked.

"I usually go to places in a cab; they don't allow me to drive anything!" Brain Bot explains. I can understand the reason for that. I glanced at Roll's pink rental and decided not to take it without her permission; I don't want our conflicts get any deeper.

Heh, that means I have to run over there by myself, and it's over six kilometers from Brain Bot's house to the pier. This is going to be a long long way.

* * *

It took me eighteen minutes and thirty-two seconds to run to the pier, that's already the fastest speed I could make. I wish they don't start tearing each other apart before I got there!

When I finally get to the pier, the girls were already pushing the bikes and heading back. In what surprised me, they were not killing each other, they were walking alongside and talking like a pair of old friends!

"There you are!" They spotted me coming in the opposite way first. "What took you so long?" Roll taunted.

"What the…? Everything sorted? No more fights?" I asked.

"No, we are good," Terkina replies casually. "And Roll agreed to let us stay in your buddy's house."

Really? What a difference! I stared at them both in astonishment. What kind of magic did she play on Roll?

"I only let you stay for Terkina's sake, but if I found you having any bad ideas, I won't call the police, I will rip your circuits off with my bare hands!" Roll hissed.

"Alright, alright, I won't do anything I ain't supposed to." I protested. How good it is now my sister isn't aggressive to me anymore. I secretly let out a sigh of relief, I thought I was going to die!

"I am giving this piece of junk crap to you, and one more thing, your bike has no breaks!" Roll complained.

"Well, superhero doesn't need breaks."

Terkina giggled shyly when she heard that, and even Roll was trying hard to hold her laughter. Although I don't know how Terkina convinced her, I think we will be okay for now.

* * *

I woke up early in the next morning; we have got some important thing to do, we are going to the attend to the auction: The Flamingo.

I am not very used to wearing formal clothes and attending serious conferences, usually I am the one who tried to ruin it with pleasure. But today I made an exception, I borrowed a suit in the wardrobe (it supposed to be Dr. Light's because it's a bit large for me.). Today I have to pretend to play it nice.

Terkia and I get into the auction successfully by using the tickets I stole. These tickets worth ten thousand dollars each, it's just way too expensive for us to causalities to afford. Most of the people who would come to this auction are celebrities, billionaires, traders, prince, officials, most of them are just pretend to be good guys anyway. I don't care about them, all I care is about the "Brewer 2.0", and who is going to buy that thing.

I suspect the person that would be interest in this stupid ring is related to 'the company' where I stole the one on my medium left finger. If I can get hold of the other one, my chance of using it to exchange Wily back would be greater. Of course, I never mentioned my 'real ' cause of this operation to Terkina nor Roll.

I felt sorry for Terkina; it seems like I am using her to achieve my own target. That sounds cold, but that's what the reality is. It's sure she has been good to me; I don't want to do harm to her as much as possible. But if she finds out who I really am, I am sure she will abandon me too, like everyone else did. I know that's selfish thinking, but I have to protect myself, I don't have support from anyone or aids like my brother have. I have to gain every recourse I can to survive. About Wily, I am not exactly forced to follow him, but...what choice do I have? There is no one else would want me in anyway. Besides I can't just leave him rotten inside that scientific jail in Siberia right?

My whole life is dangling between betray or get betrayed; I lied, I steal, I hit, I trick, this kind of lifestyle is quite lonely and tiring, and I am getting tired of it. I always dreamed if there is somebody who would truly trust me and stay alongside me until the end. But a dream is a dream, that ain't real, and that won't come true, I am destined to be alone.

The old habits die hard, my thoughts drove me away from the matter a hand in the middle of a mission again. No, no, no, I have to concentrate.

Before we head out to auction, Brain Bot gave us few of his latest inventions which might help to identify the target. The first one is a pair of sunglasses with a camera function; it can transfer the image back to Brain Bot's computer at once after I have taken the photo. The second thing is the micro-tapping device with GPS function, we need to attach it to the target so we can find out where it goes.

Our seats were located on the back of the auditorium, not a very bad position I think, at least we can oversee the whole premises easily.

"_Right this way…"_

I heard a familiar voice from behind, and this voice lingered some very bad memory from the back of my memory core. It belongs to one of my sworn enemies. I spun around and saw that particular person walked past my seat.

Klebitz!

I could feel the rage hit me like a huge wave, I could also feel my body shaking. I stood up from my seat unconsciously. Klebitz was walking alongside with another man on the scene, middle-aged, black hair with a very significant scar on the left side of his face. I haven't seen him before, but I think he is working with Klebitz.

That means he is my enemy too.

"You look horrible, what's wrong with you?" Terkina jerked my sleeve lightly.

I just stood there and stared at that figure until he sat down in his assigned seat. I had an impulse to grab his collar and throw him onto the ground, but my remaining senses stopped me from doing so.

"Blues, calm yourself!" Terkina hissed. I sat back down and clenched my fist tightly. My emotions will eventually gone soft every time I have heard that name. I don't even know why.

"I told you not to address me by that…" I said softly.

"No, I want to call you that, that's your name anyway," Terkina replied, "What's wrong with you? You know that man?"

"He is the guy who kidnaped my master!"I didn't know whether I should tell her know about this, but I spit it out before I could catch my tongue. "I wish I can strangle him into knots!"

"Just calm down, maybe we can use your buddy's Gizmo to help you to find him. But we work to do here, we came too far to spoil it now!"

She is right, I have got to wait for the chance to capture his face, Brain Bot should be able to find out who he is.

The items that have been sold in the auction are ancient artifacts, expensive gemstones, even weapons. Each item worth at least a million, but in my point of view, ha! These things aren't eatable, nor do any good on saving the world shit, why do they bother spending so much money to buy them?

Our target item was the last merchandise of the auction, and it was the most expensive one of the day. Who's going to buy this thing?

The bidding price was started at 5 billion, there were not many people trying to bid it, I guess no one is interested in such things. There were only two people competing with each other, and one of them was that man who sat next to Klebitz.

That man with Klebitz bid that item successfully at the price of ten billion dollars, which is extremely welcomed by me! Just save me the efforts to look them up, I will be very happy to rob Klebitz and his confounded company! It's time for vengeance!

"Brain, I have found our target, I am sending you his picture. I need every piece of information from him, and the company." I called Brain Bot after the auction.

* * *

When we were back to Brain's house, Metal Man, Top Man were already waiting outside, even Shadow Man was there too.

I know they can't get past the security system of the house, so I told them to stay in the yard. Top Man and Metal Man pulled me aside.

"Are you sure you are going to let that freak show in? He makes my circuits crawl." Metal Man complained.

"We might need his ability to help us on this task," I answered casually.

"Just don't put him on my team. I am going back to LV if you make me work with him."

I sighed, as a leader, the one thing that troubles the most is the 'robot resources' management issue. Usually, I will assign the robot masters into teams consist of two or three according to their own character and special ability, of course, their preference is one of the factors too. After the Ice Man and Air Man incident, I have learned things could massively go wrong if the team member don't get along themselves. So I have to assign their positions very carefully to avoid conflicts.

Me myself was always on a team with Guts Man and Cut Man, not that I particularly like these two nor because they were too dumb to walk even by themselves. Personally I prefer to work alone, I am confident that I can handle myself. The problem is THEY wanted to follow me about, the one advantage of those two is they would do whatever I told them to without complaints, a little bit stupid but eh…they were not that bad. Too bad I lost contact with them while I tried to escape the police pursuit. Boy, I started to miss them a little right now.

"I will try. Just wait here while I get the information on the target first. And for heaven's sake, don't start no fights in here, My sister will kill all of you." I added

"What? Your sister is here? Why didn't you say so?" Top Man exclaimed stomping his feet.

"You wouldn't come if I told you…behave yourself dude , if she's in a fine mood, she might spare you," I smirked at him and walked into the house, leaving the horrifying Top Man shat himself in the front yard.

"Brain, so who are we going to rob?"

"That's some good news and some bad news, I have found the personnel you want me to search for. Klebitz is a fake name, his real name is Olezhka Klebozlov, Belarusian, he is a retired military officer of Belarus, expelled from the country after leading a military coup. And then escaped to Russia and changed his name."

"How about the guy who sat next to him, and the company?"

"I can't find much information about that man, the only thing I can find is his name. He is Ivan Romochka, the CEO of a security company "The Northorn Peace", it is the biggest non-domestic usage robot supplier in the world. It also runs security service like a private army; they got a business association with banks, officials, billionaires, celebrities, even terrorists, mafias, and the worst governments all over the world. The security of 'The Flamingo' is provided by them too."

"Where is the location of the company? Are there any headquarters?" I interrupted.

"They have properties all over the places, the closest one is an imperial tower in Los Angles, it's called the 'Northorn Centre,' located right in the commercial district downtown."

That's the best information I ever need. Now I know who my real enemy is, and I know where they are, we can carry on with our mission.

"Thank you, Brain, I owe you one. Can you find some more details about that tower, like floor plan, layouts, the thing we are after should be in there!"

"Sure, just give me some more time. I can look at its architecture plans in the government's database."

"Wait, but how do you know they will put that 'Brewer 2.0' in the tower, if it's worth ten billion, shouldn't they keep it in somewhere safer?" Terkina asked.

"They probably let that thing sit inside their headquarter for a few days, anyone who bought something new would want to place it somewhere you can see it for a while."

But Terkina is right, we have to act fast, they won't let it just sit there forever.

* * *

I have heard some noise coming from the outside, so I went out to see what was happening, Terkina was hot on my heels. Once I stepped out of the house, I saw Roll revealing her frying pan towards Top Man and Metal Man.

"Where are you creepy bots doing here?" Roll yelled.

I ran over and stood between them quickly, "Be cool sis, I send them over."

"I know it's you! You must be up to something bad! I am calling the police right now."

"Wait a minute, sis." I grabbed her shoulder, trying to stop her from walking out of the yard, "Whatever you do, just listen to me first. And then you decide whether you want to continue your action."

I know it is impossible to cover up our action for now, Roll is not a fool, telling a fib would even make things worse. But there is a chance to convince her to join us though, I decided to take a chance.

"Tell me, what are you creeps up to?" Roll change her arm into a electric sew and pointed it directly at my nose.

"You have guessed it right, we are planning on a heist, we are going to rob someone."

"That's it! I have enough reason to call the police now!" She turned to leave; I grabbed her arm.

"Not so fast, sis. We are robbing someone that you might dislike too." I was saying that in an intentionally lower tone, trying to lure her attention.

"Who is it?" Roll halted and turned around.

"We are robbing someone who kidnapped you, Rock and Dr. Light two months ago," I said that in a whisper, I don't want Metal Man and Top Man hear about that.

"The company? The owner of that airship and those creepy bots who ruin my home's furnishings and crippled all our robots?"

"I don't know we will whether encounter with those bots again, but it's sure we are robbing their boss."

"It's true, Roll." Terkina joined me to persuade Roll to stand on our side. "It's my idea to rob them in the first place, he's doing this for my sake. The company robbed my family, and they took something important from me too. I...no, WE are going to send them a message, telling them that we ain't no bitch."

"Now sis, I am not trying to make recruits but...I have to ask, are you **IN** or are you **OUT**?" I asked.

"If you put it like that, **I-AM-IN**!" Roll poked me hard on the chest. "I am going to kick their asses for what they have done to me and my family!"

I always know she had it in her, but I didn't expect that she would even join us that quick, that means there is one more person I have got to look after during the operation. This will be the hardest job I have ever pulled, I think.

_To be continued..._


	11. Chapter 10: Roll's journal

**10\. Roll's journal: vacation in a paradise **

* * *

Roll has written down the things happened afterward in her own journal. Since she doesn't want someone (most likely Rock) to know about her 'vacation' in Los Angles, so I persuaded her to make up a page of false content on her journal and put the 'real' ones in mine. So there she comes, let's Roll!

**28th, May **

**Weather: Fine**

**Current Location: Los Angles**

Alright, I decided to spit it out. But I can't let Mega nor Dr. Light know about this, and I am not going to tell anyone that I am hanging with the jerk Proto and his gang in here. Still I need to get something to record these couple of day's activity. Hence, I accepted the little cooperation offered from that jerk Proto on writing this thing.

I don't know why did I accept his offer so quickly, about the heist I mean. Maybe it is because I felt sorry for hitting him outside the mall the other day; maybe it was his way of talking perplexed me. Whatever the reason that is, I wanted to improve myself, I wanted to do something different, I will prove that I can handle myself, and that's the reason I came to this place.

Everything was going so well until...

"おはよう太陽殿下!今日はあなたも私の世話をします! " It's Shadow Man voice coming from the yard.

"ONE, TWO, THREE..." It is still Shadow Man's voice, He has to swing his metal stick with weights on it every morning, and he won't stop until he counted to three thousand.

I buried my head underneath the pillow, and I still hear Shadow Man's shouting. He is driving me crazy!

This is six in the morning only, how can anyone go back to sleep again with all this noise! It's has been like that since I moved into this house, luckily this beach house is located in a quite isolated area next to the beach, or our neighbors will throw shoes and cans to our yard. This is a complete nightmare.

I lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling, I wonder what Dr. Light and Rock is doing now? Probably still tug up safe in their own beds and having a sweet dream...Dr. Light usually wakes at seven, and then he will have a shower or shave his beard a little, and then Rock will tidy the lab a little bit and prepare the material for the work of the day...Oh no! What is Dr. Light going to eat when nobody is making breakfast for him? Not Rock! He doesn't even know how to fry an egg...Hell, Rock made the hell of a mess in the kitchen every time he tries to cook, let's hope he won't burn every cooking pot in the house this time...What am I doing? I am still thinking all about the lab even when I am not there! That's not my problem now! But I can't help myself not to think about it...Will they come over took for me? Are they worried?

I didn't inform Rock or Dr. Light of my departure, because I knew they would stop me if they know about this. I sneaked out from the back door in the mid night, then aboard a plane and came to this town. I didn't make a call back home since I got here; I even shut down the communication device installed on my arm. I don't want anything that might spill any IPs, or call signal that is able to track down my current location. I want to be complete solitary for a few days so nobody can interfere with my judgments and decisions; I need some room to think about my future.

It's been three days already since I left home, and I feel lonely already. Usually, Rock would go anywhere with me, but right now I am on my own. I got no one to talk about my feelings, no one to share the beautiful or ugly things I saw. I must admit that I am not ready to live by myself. This is pretty frustrating. I really miss them.

But the thing I didn't expect is that jerk Proto Man is also here! And he was following me about! I was a little angry that day, and I feel regret for the behaving such rude in the public. Alright, I promise myself I will try to be nice to him from now on.

* * *

I stayed on the bed until nine, still nobody in the house has awoken yet. That Shadow Man had moved his ass to the seaside and continue his practice. Everything has returned to quiet. Considering I am not coming here for sleep, I walked down the stairs and saw Proto Man sleeping on the coach with a magazine covering his chest.

How come he was able to put up with that Shadow Man's yelling and stay in sleep mode? I sat on the other end of the coach and studied his face for a while, he and Rock looked so alike, especially when he is without his armor and that stupid visor. There is no telling he is that creep Proto Man, it 's a whole new impression of this dude. I used to hate him for the bad things has done, but right now perhaps I will give him one more chance, just one more. If he dares to hurt my family again, I swear I will hunt him down to the end of the world.

"Ouch!" Proto moans as he rolled over and fell off the coach, I can't help but giggled, this coach is a little too small for a guy like him to sleep on.

"Jesus, it's you." Proto asked as he was still in the state of half-awake. "What time is it?"

"Ten past nine, I thought you wouldn't wake until noon."

"Nah, I might be about to die fifteen hours later, I am not going to waste my time on sleeping." He replies, "What about you? Feel strange for no one to make breakfast for?"

I didn't answer him, but he had guessed it. This guy always seemed to have the ability to read people's mind and then attempt to manipulate them, that's why I don't feel safe around this guy, I have to be careful.

"Let me guess, Thursdays recipe, mushroom omelet and a half toast with strawberry jam, English Black tea with rich milk and a half teaspoon of sugar, is that right?"

I was shocked by what he said, how come he would know about Dr. Light's recipe in such detailed way? Does he keep spy on us?

"How do you know about this?" I asked.

" I am just...making a rough guess."

How would that be possible? Even if it was just coincidence the answer would not be that accurate, this make me determined to testify him some more.

"Alright, how about Friday's dinner?"

"He is on low carbohydrate diet on Fridays; it's Caser Salad with streamed chicken and borsch."

This is incredible, now I actually believe that he has been kept watching on us every day. I must tell the doc to have a check to clean out the bugs planted in the house.

"How do you know about all this? Are you a goddamn stalker?" I jumped and grabbed his collar.

"Of course not, I am just good at gathering information." He protested and pointed over to the notice board on the wall. "It's not a hard thing to know when it's all posted on the kitchen wall already."

It's Dr. Light's monthly recipe pinned on that board, tricky bastard! I let go of him and slump back to the coach. "I am...sorry."

"Dr. Light is the kind of person who likes to stick to the routine; I can imagine he doesn't mind eating the same recipe for a year, maybe even for his whole life."

"Hey, don't make it sound like a bad thing! Dr. Light admire rules and routines, so as Rock! There is nothing wrong with it. You are not in the position to judge them, you lawbreaker!" I raised up a little rage when I said that.

"I am not judging, I am just trying to say that sort of lifestyle doesn't fit me too much! I hate routines! And rules are tyranny by a branch of morons who are trying to control some other morons! You feel the same too, are you? And that's why you came here, am I right?" He continues. "If there is any problem, you can talk to me, maybe I can help."

He had said it, again, but I wasn't going to admit it in front of him. Unfortunately deep down I agreed with him, apart from assisting Mega Man when he has to deal with Wily, I have been doing nothing other than cooking, cleaning and babysitting both Rock and Dr. Light. It was awfully boring. There were times I tried to make something of myself, so I signed up to be an 'honored' guest student in Light University. Then I can get out of the lab without Rock tailing me when I had a class to attend. Although I don't actually need to learn anything from the course but I can finally get closer to the world other than that little space called 'Home'.

Since the 'death' of Dr. Wily, and then the course in the university has completed. I was once again trapped inside the lab again, which was getting on my nerves, plus that stupid jerk Proto Man's sarcastic manner and his questions even annoyed me more.

On the other hand, perhaps he can give me some advice? If he is fooling me around, I can always ignore him...

"Alright! I am telling you now! I come here to sign contracts! Entertainment contracts! There is a famous Hollywood director invite me to be one of the stars of his new action movie!"

"Really? That's a great opportunity! What's the trouble then?" Proto blink his blue eyes as he appeared to have a great interest in this topic, which is exact opposite with Rock. I have never noticed that he has the same eye color as Rock and me.

"It's about...Mega Man, the director invited him to join in the act too, but he rejected! Me and him were having arguments because of this! This is all your fault!"

"Excuse me?" Proto frowned with an innocent look.

"Eventually the show is about the war with Wily, and Rock said...that guy who supposed to act as YOU is too lame! He refused to call such a sloth as his brother; he refused to do so even when it's just acting! And he said he won't accept any other people to act as PROTO MAN except you!"

"Oh no, shit, you guys are real funny!" Proto busted into laughter. "Hahahahaha, I wish if I can meet that dude just to see how lame he is!"

"Damn it! That's not funny, me and Rock still having a cold war because of this!"

"Persuade him to make the movie, sis! I swear I will go to watch the premiere when it's done." I started to punch him in the shoulder and chased him around the yard. I can't even tell that he is joking or being serious while he said that when he was laughing and rolling on the floor.

"Screw you!"

* * *

Since Brain Bot's house (Actually its Dr. Light's vacation resort) is located right next to the beach. I picked a rather quiet spot and sat on the beach facing the ocean, to feel the wind and listen to the sound of sea waves push against the coast. All I needed is some peace, and I can't always do this when I am back home.

I spend a couple of hours dwelling alone on the beach; I was thinking about a lot of things, and I couldn't sort out the issues on my plate. Talk to that stupid jerk Proto Man didn't help any! I shouldn't tell him about this in the first place! I hate that jerk! Now I regret flipping out on Rock, we didn't speak with each other for three days already before I left home, or I should say, it's ME who didn't talk to him for three whole days, no matter how he begged me.

Should I make a call home and make an apology? It is so awkward to tell them I am sorry when I was the one who started this! Nah, better not today, just wait until tomorrow, I still don't have the guts to admit my own fault, yet.

I was back to Brain Bot's house at about six in the afternoon. Proto Man approached me once I stepped into the yard.

"There you are! Have you seen Terkina by any chance?" He asked, sounded edgy.

"Nope, I haven't seen her today. What's wrong?" I was hanging around the beach the whole day by myself, and I hadn't seen her around.

"She is missing. But her stuff and her bike is still here, let's hope she hasn't got herself snatched by mafia or something." He slammed his fist against the wall lightly. Why is Proto so nervous about this? Is he falling in love with that girl already? No, no, no, hold on a second, a guy like him doesn't know what 'love' actually is.

"I have found her cell phone signal record, the last location can trace from her cell phone is in the commercial district downtown, about three in the afternoon." Brain Bot states.

"Shall we postpone the plan, Boss?" Top Man asked. Now I wonder why the robot masters are calling him 'Boss'.

"I have heck into 'the company's email sever, and they are planning to move the item through a cargo plane, yet the destination is unknown. But If we don't do this tonight, we might have lost track of the item forever." Brain Bot interjected.

"Metal Man, is the transport and the gears ready?" Proto turned to Meta Man, while strangely enough, Shadow Man was remaining silence all the time.

"Of course, everything is set and ready to go." Metal Man replied.

"Damn it, we have gone too far to stop right now. We will do it as we planned. Top, you are at the controls of the chopper; Metal Man, you are in that truck and stand by on the ground for emergencies, we might need you to pick us up, so don't be late! Shadow Man and Roll, you both going into the building with me. Brain Bot, you have to take up the part where Terkina is supposed to do, you ride in the chopper with Top Man, we need you to handle the security system of the building, and give us directions once we are inside." He ordered, "Now dismiss, I will debrief you again before the operation starts." Then he stomped out of the yard after he said that, and the look on his face was unusual, looked like angry, or I should say...nervous. So I followed him to see what he was up to.

* * *

He hung himself on the railings at the end of the Santa Marina Pier, and he was...he was smoking! I bolted over and snatched the pack of cigarette from his hand.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" He exclaimed as he tried to take back the pack of smokes.

"Let me try, you got a lighter?" I was always curious about how it feels like when people smoke, I have seen a lot of movie stars and celebrities smoke in the movie, they always looking cool when they smoked. I am sure Rock and Dr. Light would not like the idea of me smoking since both of them are cliché morons.

"Don't! Rock would kill me if he found out." Proto tried to take back the pack I took from him. "I am not smoking for fun; I only do this when I am frustrated. You will choke on your breath, the smell would stink all over your clothes AND your mouth!"

"He wouldn't find out, I am only one who wash the clothes! What about you then? You are free to smoke, but I can't?" I retorted.

"Me? Nobody gives a shit about me!" he snapped.

I froze, I could feel the frustration and discourage in his voice, maybe that's the most genuine thing he said in the years. But that wasn't my fault! How dare he blow it out on me!

"Did you always get so agitated before the operation?" I mocked. He refused to give me a lighter, so I started to light up the cigarette using the toaster on my utility arm.

"I am doing this for her; now she is missing, why wouldn't I be agitated?"

"What's your relationship with her, huh? Why do you care?" I ask him before I inhaled my first smoke. The hot air I inhaled into my throat choked me, causing me to cough it out immediately. "This is...not...fun...at all."

"I have warned you."

"Sh...shut up!" I was still coughing, I think my cooling system was telling me that it can't accept the intake of substance like this.

"I have known her for a couple of days only, she is kind of mysterious, but she has been good to me, and a good friend. But the relationship is based on business only." He sighed, "Everyone who gets close to me would either get harm, get kidnapped or gets his house burned, I guess I am a bad luck mole, I shouldn't get close to anyone."

I didn't know what to say about that, the only thing I know was he was extremely frustrated right now. "Have faith, perhaps she will show up at the last minute before we go?"

"I have already put my faith in her, that's why I stick my neck out and do the heist, I am rigorous on choosing partners, I only help people whom I think it's worth."

Really? Then why did you work with that stupid lame-ass Wily in the first place? I wanted to ask him that for a long time, but I swallow the words back into the throat before it comes out; he seemed to be emotionally unstable at the moment, I better not to irritate him more.

But that's not right, I don't think Terkina would betray Proto, she was the one who convinced me to trust him. That night when we had a bike match, she told me her real identity, and her intentions to get close to Proto. She sounded most sincere, so I believed her. Something is wrong.

As she asked me not to tell Proto about her real name, saying that might cause a runtime error in his memory core. I don't really understand what it is all about but I promised to keep the secret for her.

I stopped coughing after the third time I tried that smoke. "If you dare telling anyone that I have been smoking, I will cut your head off and mail it to Rock as a present."

"Remember to wrap it up and put a pretty bow on it then," Proto said with a forced smile. After I had tried to get along with him for one day, I started to grow some good impression of him. I discovered he doesn't really mind when people criticize or mock him; he can even talk back in the most humorous way. In other words, he doesn't judge the good or bad of things, at least he has no intention to define it. He simply accepts everything that thrown at him, an unexpectedly optimistic and valiant guy. That's a real unfortunate that he was on the wrong side from the beginning.

"Let me tell you a secret, Dr. Light smokes too, only he doesn't smoke in front of you guys and not in the lab."

"You are bullshitting me!"

"I had seen him smoke in the backstage during the science conference in Geneva. You can look at the third drawer on the desk in his study and see for yourself!"

* * *

We waited at the house until eleven, and disappointingly there was still no sign of Terkina, we have to go on with our mission.

Proto and I were both in gray boiler suits, and a mask to cover our faces. And he additionally gave me an armor

"Why can't I simply wear my usual fighting outfit? This ones look dull and not cool at all." I even complained.

"We are making a heist, not a parade, we can't let anyone recognize us! We are ghosts! Besides, we will have to burn these suits afterward, leaving no evidence behind." Proto replies as he handed me a pistol, "Here you go, sis. This is a stun gun; you can adjust its power according to who you are aiming at. You can even take out large robot like Guts Man with its maximum power, just be careful when you use it on humans, the blast won't kill them, but they can still get hurt by that electrical shock."

And then he tossed a something towards Shadow Man, Shadow Man quickly caught it in the mid-air, and lands on the floor without even a sound, he opened the cloth wrapping it carefully like afraid of damaging a baby. What? A pair of Katanas?

"Thank you, Proto sama." He made a deep bow exaggeratedly and said in a very loud volume.

"It's a little gift for you, pal. I bid it at a black market auction." Proto said casually. "Come on, it's time to go."

"He is a ninja, why do you gave him a pair of swords?" I asked after we aboard the chopper and flying towards our target building while Shadow Man was trying to tie the swords up on his back, he was all quiet as usual.

"He loves swords, and he can be even more resourceful when he equipped with one."

"I never know you are such caring for your 'homies' " I spat. I always thought Proto is bossy and lazy, the kind boss that likes to give all the work to his followers and doing nothing himself. In fact, he is not, definitely not.

"They are MY crews; I am supposed to look after them." Proto said seriously, "Now concentrate on the mission, here are the headsets so we can communicate through our own channel."

Oddly, I don't actually feel nervous or intense towards this mission, this thing will be a walk in the park. Perhaps it was because I know there are so many guys around to back me up, this is the first time I was glad to have these guys presence, and they are on my side. Especially with Proto-'Mister boss'-Man around, how can we go wrong?

"We are here, ready guys? 3, 2,1, go!"

* * *

This wasn't my first base jumping from a helicopter, but I have never jumped out of a chopper and land on a skyscraper's roof. Soon I found that I have a little difficulty in finding which build we are going to land, there so many buildings here and they look all the same in the dark!

I couldn't even see where Proto and Shadow Man went, oh no, I am in the shit this time. It would be real ugly if I crushed on the glass.

Luckily, I wasn't going to a wrong course, the roof I needed to land on has a significant pyramid shaped green house structure, and I am going that way, Proto and Shadow were already landed.

"You got the glass cutter on your arm, right? Let's make us an entrance!" Proto instructed.

Our plan was to get into the building through cutting open the glass ceiling and then jump in. And then we need to attach Brain Bot's hacking device onto the server computer to get through the security back door of the whole building, we also need Brain Bot to get us the storage location of the target item after he hacked into the system.

"That's easy!" I cut the ceiling open within thirty seconds.

Without another word, Shadow Man already jumped inside, we will have to wait for his signal.

_"It's clear, boss, you can come down."_

I followed Proto and jumped down into the building. It was too dark and I couldn't even see anything underneath, but I had never expected there was a swimming pool under the glass ceiling. I fell right into the water with a big splash..

"Why don't you tell me there is a swimming pool down here!" I snapped.

"I had told you that when I debriefed you last night! Were you even listening to me?"

Oh, well, my bad. He did debrief me last night, but I didn't pay much attention to it, I was playing the new game "Plastic sky blaster five: The phony pain" on Brain Bot's computer all night long.

Proto pulled me up. "Come on, we need to go down to the server room."

"Brain, we are counting on you to watch our backs for us. Let me know if anything is abnormal." Proto ordered through the headset.

_"Sure thing, I am eavesdropping on their security channel already, I will report to you if anything seems funky._" Brain Bot replied, _"Your next stop will be the sever room, it's located right next to the Backup generator room down two levels."_

The door to the staircase is locked, and it was an electronic lock, the smart card system should operate it.

"Let me do it, I am an expert on opening locks." I offered my service, and trying to make myself more useful.

"Too slow, let me show you how the 'real' expert does." Proto said, he pulls out a card from his pocket and place it on the card reader then the door was unlocked with a 'beep' sound.

"How did you get that card? Did you steal it? That's the expert's way?"

"No! I never steal anything! Things usually fly into my hands themselves!" He grinned.

"Remind me why am I here and listen to your bullshit," I mumbled.

Sometimes I don't know if I can define him as funny, humorous, or sarcastic. I know he was bullshitting, but I can't really get mad at him, some of his lines can even make me want to laugh. But he is still a jerk for sure.

Me and Shadow Man were at the lookouts while Proto Man was planting the bug on to the server so that Brain Bot can hack into their system. We will have to take out anyone that might blow our cover.

Damn, I really not get used to the criminal way of thinking, in fact, WE are the intruders. If we come across any guards, securities or people who work in here, that isn't their fault, they are only doing their job. And we have to take them out unmercifully, which I really really don't want to. I just hope nobody would get in our way before this is done.

Suddenly I can hear the mechanical sound coming from the elevator compartment, and it's coming up! I am about to scream the headset to warn Proto about it; the elevator stopped at the forty-fifth floor, which is still very far away from us.

Just as I let out a relieved sigh and thought the danger was gone, Shadow Man placed his hand onto his swords. "Someone's coming, from the staircase." He hissed.

I listened carefully to the sound from the surroundings, it is true there are some faint sound of footsteps, and the footsteps are getting louder and clearer, someone is approaching!

I hid into the cleaning tools room and peep through the gap of its door, and I saw Shadow Man simply attached to the ceiling of the hallway by using the cupules on his feet and his hands!

_"If it is a security bot, take him out; if it is a human, stay hidden and leave him to me, I need to do some interrogation."_ Proto ordered through the headset with a very low voice.

The footsteps are getting closer and closer! If there is a heart in my chest, I think it would have two hundred beats per second by now.

The door lead to the staircase 'creek' opened, and...crumbs! It isn't one guy, there are two of them! One is a security bot, and the other one is a human male! Shit! Proto didn't mention what to do if there were two instead of one!

The human guard leads the robot walked around the place with a flashlight holding in his hand, looks like they were making a routine check of the place.

Just as I started to think about whether I should keep hiding or join in the fight once they discovered us. I found that Shadow Man had disappeared, and reappeared again behind the security bot! And then I found Proto Man was sneaking right past me towards the human guard without making any noise.

The next thing I saw was Proto Man dashed towards the human guard all out of sudden. He quickly snapped the flashlight away from the guard's hand, and then strangle one arm around the man's neck, and the other arm tackled under the man's other shoulder, forcing the poor human to put his free hand up in the air, but he is still awake.

"Please...please don't kill me..." The guard grasped.

"Tell me, where do they store valuable items in this place?" Proto asked.

"I...I don't know what you are talking about...I am just part-time..."

"Is there anything that is significantly secured, like vaults or something? "

"There is a vault inside the CEO's office...I have heard they have posted a troop of robot guards particularly guarding that thing 24-7, one even a fly can go in there, you don't stand a chance."

"About that, you don't have to worry about." Proto spat, still holding that man tight.

"Please...I already told you everything...don't kill me, please...I will keep my mouth shut, I swear...I still got a wife and three kids back home..."

I don't know if it is my illusion or something; I saw Proto Man's arm around that man's neck has loosened a little after the man said that he got wife and kids, as he had hesitated for a second. But his arm around the man's neck tightened again.

"If you dare spill a word about seeing us tonight, I sure will come back for you!" Proto threatens, "Or you will get some reward if you keep your word." Proto begin to tighten his arms; I could see that man's face turned red, and his body went limp in totally three seconds.

"Why do you do this to him? He told you the info we need!" I protested as Proto tying up the unconscious guard's hands and legs with thick plastic tape.

"You think we can let him walk around and pull all the sirens in this building for us? I am not killing him, I was just bided him a goodnight!" Proto retorts as he dragged the guard into the server room.

"But..." I know he is right, I still feel sorry for that poor human guard. And then I have kicked on something much more horrible on the floor. "Ewww! What the hell is this?" I nearly screamed out loud.

The body that was supposed to be the robo guard were laying on the ground separately; it has been cut into two half. Some of the wires and internals were still sparking. Shadow Man was mumbling on the side, "This sword is not willing to obey me yet, a wild one..."

"You guys are horrible! You...you sliced him into two half?" I yelled, I couldn't stand this anymore, I wished this is a nightmare, and I will wake up laying on the bed in my room back in the lab. I want to go home.

"That's the way it is in the business! It's kill or be killed out here!" Proto snapped as he pointed over to the robot's remains. "If you don't want to get send back to Dr. Light's lab look like THIS ONE, we better get going."

"Remind me to kill you after this, you jerk!" I snapped

"Brain, we are going down to the CEO's office, where is it?"

_"It's in forty-fifth floor, just down two levels."_ Brain Bot replies, _"You better move it quick, someone else is in the system, they must have known something's gone wrong."_

"Let's go!"

* * *

When we nearly reached forty-fifth floor, Proto pushed me hardly down on to the ground all out of sudden, there was something sharp and shinny slash through the air above us, and we merely dodged it, but Proto's arm has been hit, there was a new cut on his right arm. I guess I owe him one.

"It's a robot master! Stay behind me!" Proto exclaimed.

"I am Yamato Man; I am here to stop you intruders from invading my master's building!"

The robot appeared in front of us looked a samurai warrior in the Japanese movies. He wears thick purple colored armor, and he is using a spear as his weapon I suppose.

The Yamato guy dashed forward and attempted to pierce at Proto with his spear, Shadow Man jumped in front of us and blocked the spear's momentum with both of his swords.

"Boss, take your sister to the vault while I hold him off." Shadow Man said while he was trying to suppress the enemy's movement by his sword.

"Hang in there, I will be back." Proto quickly grabbed my arm and dragged both me and him to get passed the robot master and ran towards the office area of the storey. I took a last glance on the both robot masters.

"Let's have a duel, contender!" Yamato Man bellowed. That's the last word I could hear from them.

"Are you sure he is okay up to himself? That bot looks pretty tough!"

"He is doing his job; we do ours! We have got a plan to stick to! We go back to help him fight AFTER we finish ours!"

We had to pass through the corridor to reach the CEO's office at the end of it, there were a couple of robot troops trying to attack us, but Proto shoot them out one by one with his plasma shotgun before they can even pull the trigger.

I pulled out the stun gun Proto given me, but I didn't even fired one shot as Proto already took out each of the targets before I can even aim.

* * *

Finally we reached the CEO's office, for heaven's sake, in one piece.

"Brain, we are in the CEO's room, where is the vault?"

_"Ummm, let me see. The floor plan indicates that there is an unnamed compartment on the left side of the office, try to look for it."_

"Hey, usually people would try to hide vaults and secret passages behind paintings or curtains in the movies, let's try it that way!" I answered.

"We ain't in the movie, sis!" Proto retorts. "You better stop doing all the channel surfing back at home all day."

I ignored his comment, and keep on looking the paintings and bindings, and I spotted an iron gateway fame behind a curtain, and then I can't help myself but yelled out loud "Ha! I have found it! It's here, behind the curtains!" I completely forgot that we were actually trying to steal something.

"Jesus, you win. We better get this thing before another squad of soldiers comes up! Now watch the corridor while I set the charges." Proto spat.

I stayed at the door and peeked what was going on outside, and all I could see was Shadow Man having a contest with that Yamato Man in their ancient weapons in the lobby of the storey, making a lot of cuts and dents on the walls. The backup robot soldiers were all stuck at the entrance of the staircase since the two robot masters are blocking their way, which created the best chance for me and Proto, now I finally understand why Proto Man insisted on bringing this strange dude along.

I suddenly realized there was a grave problem upon us, how can we get out of here, the corridor and the staircase should be flooded with robo troops by now.

"Proto, how do we get out of here? We were trapped!" I asked.

"Would you please pay attention when I was debriefing you next time? Now take cover, the charges are about to blow!"

The charges went out with a small 'boom', amazing there isn't caused much damage to the room, only the side of the vault door and a small part of the wall was blacked out, the vault door was sung opened itself.

Our target item was sitting on a stand right in the middle of the vault with a glass shield covering it, along with some seemingly precious ancient artifacts inside, and there were bank notes, of course.

"So, this is the thing you after? It's just a goddamn ring?"

"It's not just a goddamn ring as you put it; it is a goddamned-outer space metal-mythological-cursed-degenerating-stupid ring!" Proto replies, I don't know how he still got the mood to joke in such stress up situation like this one. "Now, give me that that air tight container of yours."

I watched Proto took the ring carefully and sealed it into the air-tight container and put one back onto the slot carefully, and then he placed the glass shield on covering it, like no one has ever touched that thing.

"That would do the trick. it's a counterfeit made out of copper, duplicated from the one on my left hand." Proto said. I stared at him with a doubtful look, "Are you even there last night when I was explaining shit to you? We have to make it looks like we are coming for the money, not for them artifacts nor that ring." He said that as he loaded the bags with stacks of bank notes.

"I don't want to know."

* * *

"Alright, we got that thing! It's time to go! Toppe, lower the ropes." Proto ordered.

_"Roger that, boss."_

There was a rope suspense down from above right past the window we were standing by. I cut the glass open, and Proto helped me to attach with the ropes, "You take the goods and back to the chopper first, I am not leaving when my crew is still fighting back there."

"What? Wait..." Before I could finish my sentence, he already pushed me fiercely off the ledge. I could hear the faint sound of metallic collides inside the building while I climbed back to the chopper safe, but I didn't see Proto nor Shadow Man were coming out from the building, but Top Man was already pulling away the chopper away from it.

"Get back there! They are still inside!" I went to Top Man and yelled.

"No, I can't! Hon', It's dangerous to get too close to the building, plus we will easily get spotted, and then we will all be screwed!"

"Let me handle the stick, you pussy!" I climbed over to the front and pushed Top Man out of the pilot seat. "And I am not your 'Hon'!"

"Okay babe, that's our rule not to interfere the fights when we are on the field. Some robot masters don't like to let others know their "special ability". Top Man was trying to explain to me.

"What special ability?" I asked; I always thought Wily's robot masters are dumb and fools, I didn't know they even have a unique ability. May be it's because they were too dumb so they got taken out before they can use it.

"Everyone's different...I will get beheaded if I tell you."

"Even for Proto?"

"..."

He didn't answer me, which make me even more curious to see what it is, but whatever, I can hear them through the headset anyway.

_"Shadow, lend me one of your swords."_ It's Proto's voice. What? Proto knows about swordplay? _"Let's take him out, dude."_

_"It's practically yours, boss."_

"Two for one now? Show me how you can break my perfect defense!" This voice should be Yamato Man.

All I can hear next is the sword clanging sound and metallic crashing sound. I really wanted to see what is happening inside!

I boarded the chopper for only one and a half minute, but I was already sitting on pins and needles. I started to worry about him, I know he is not that weak but now he is fighting without his armor and arm cannon, and yet he ran into the battle without a second of hesitant, I have grown some new respect for him. "Come on, jerk head, Rock will never forgive me if you die in there!"

There was a loud bang came from the building, it is not an explosion, and the building wasn't damaged by its appearance. I flew the chopper to the other side of the building, and I can see a big cross-shaped hole on it.

"What's happening?" I yelled at Top Man, strangled him in the neck and shake him. "Tell me what's going on!"

"Th...that's their...collaboration move, the 'Big Cross', please let go of me neck, babe." Top Man choked. They even have collaborating moves? Wow, now I am sure this trip worth its while.

I flew the chopper around the building again, and I saw they both stumble on the roof and waving at me.

_"Get us out of here! Now!"_

* * *

I ordered Top Man to take the controls of the chopper again, I climbed back to the back to help Proto and Shadow Man up.

Both of them were in rough shape when they were back on the chopper, there were countless cuts and scratches all over them, but they don't seem to have taken serious damage, at least not missing any parts.

"You guys alright?"

"Yeah, I am fine." Proto groaned as he climbed aboard, I noticed there was a huge slash on his chest, and several cuts on his midsection and legs.

"Are you sure, brother?" I slipped my mouth and called him 'brother'. I couldn't even catch my lips. We both startled for a second.

"What did you just call me?" He asked with a wide grin rarely seen on his face.

"I just called you bro...I mean...No, I don't say...damn it." Heck, this is so embarrassing.

"You are welcome, sis."

Spiritually I have never thought of him as my brother; I thought of him as a robot master, a fool who worked for Wily, a lawbreaking loser, and a jerk! He is a little superior to the others because he has a blaster, he still loses to Mega in combat every time! But after tonight, I think he deserves something better.

I patted both his chin lightly, and hissed, "Yes, I have said it. I called you brother, you happy now? You'd better behave like one from now on!" I climbed back into the front seat alongside with Top Man.

"That's the best reward ever! It's worth it even if I had to take a few more hits for it!"

"...You better be grateful." I muttered. Although I had a little unwillingness to admit it, I glad he is here as my brother.

This is how the day wrapped up, I never thought breaking into a building can be such tiresome, I am awfully exhausted. I am done with the crime time, all I want now is to lie flat on the bed and have a nice recharge without any disturbance.

* * *

To be continued...

_Apologize for the long absence, I got caught up in a lot of things lately, but I am back, and alive, more updates are coming!_


End file.
